Me chame Severus
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece têlo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu? SeverusxHarry.
1. Depois da tormenta Vem a calmaria?

**Título: **Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Capitulo 01: Depois da tormenta... Vem a calmaria?_**

Harry não pode, nem quis evitar por os olhos em branco quando ouviu a voz de seu professor de poções a suas costas. Olhou com ar aborrecido e resignado como a poção que estava preparando durante a última meia hora desaparecia sem deixar rastro, e com certa raiva, deixou cair a faca com que estava cortando as pernas de escaravelhos sobre a mesa, onde se fixou e tremeu uns segundos antes de se deter. Um mês, um péssimo mês havia se passado desde que venceu por fim ao engenhoso Lord Voldemort, desde que se converteu no salvador do mundo mágico, e mago poderoso, reconhecido por direito próprio. E ainda assim seu miserável professor de poções continuava amargando sua vida, como se fosse um ser insignificante de onze anos.

Observou passar a obscura figura de Snape, que se sentou em sua mesa lhe lançando um olhar zombador. Não se incomodou em responder a provocação, olhou seu caldeirão agora vazio e desejou que estivesse cheio de água para se afogar nele. Um mês, um péssimo e longo mês desde que acabara com a maior ameaça que havia enfrentado o mundo mágico. E alguém lhe havia agradecido? Nããão. Alguém havia se incomodado em sequer fazer-lhe uma pequena festa para festejar que continuava vivo? Nãããão. Não que esperava que lhe convertessem em Ministro, mas ao menos um pouco mais de... alegria. Levantou a vista do reluzente caldeirão e olhou ao seu redor. Trabalhava sozinho. E quando dizia sozinho, queria dizer absolutamente só. Os lugares atrás, os de seu lado e o seu próprio (com exceção dele mesmo) estavam vazios. O restante dos alunos haviam se amontoado no final da sala, e o mais longe podiam de seu "salvador". "E a culpa tem essas malditas mudanças". Disse a si mesmo Harry, dando um suspiro irritado e quase furioso. Porque quando derrotou Voldemort, não só havia aumentado seu potencial mágico de uma forma espetacular, como também seu cabelo havia crescido muito, chegava agora no meio das costas, o qual prendia em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Não é que se desgostasse, só lhe incomodava por falta de costume... mas o resto dos magos haviam considerado essa mudança insignificante, como a confirmação do fim do mundo. Ta certo, devia admitir que não era somente isso. O mais provável era que o que mais os assustava de verdade, era que seus olhos que sempre foram de um brilhante verde esmeralda, haviam adquirido a ardente e quase raivosa cor vermelha, os mesmos vermelhos de Voldemort. "Mas isso não é culpa minha". Repetia pela enésima vez. Mas claro, ninguém queria ouvir suas razões. Ele havia cumprido sua missão, e agora preferiam vê-lo como uma nova ameaça. Pelo visto a comunidade mágica, não sabia viver sem ter algo por que temer. E agora ele era o outro, claro, mas havia preferido não dizer nada, nem sequer a Dumbledore.

Mas, pouco lhe importava que os outros acreditassem que ele era uma espécie de Voldemort 2, se não fosse por causa daqueles em que havia confiado também acreditassem. Harry conteve um bufo irritado ao pensar em Ron e Hermione, afastando-se imperceptivelmente dele dia-a-dia, até que finalmente o haviam deixado só. Lançou um olhar furioso até o local onde se sentavam agora seus "amigos", e viu-lhes baixar a cabeça entre aterrorizados e envergonhados, quando sentiram seus olhos sobre eles. Não estava triste, somente dolorido e chateado. Acreditava que talvez quando passassem os rumores voltariam para ele, então lhes daria uma bronca mais cheia de insultos, que já dera a alguém em sua vida.

- Potter! Deixe de ficar desocupado em minha aula, tente pelo menos fazer algo descente para o final dela, sim? – Falou com uma voz carregada de ressentimento. Harry conteve novamente um bufo indignado (desta vez com maior dificuldade) e tratou, tal como havia dito seu odiado professor de ter algo para ser avaliado. Mesmo que na realidade já sabia sua nota, sem necessidade de entregar nenhuma mostra de poção.

"Menino condenado..." pensou Snape cruzando os braços sobre o peito e sem afastar seus olhos do referido. "Como sempre, estava pronto para criar um novo tipo de corrosivo. Me surpreende que ainda continue vivo, depois de seis anos criando poções tóxicas..." Disse com resignação. Parecia-lhe inconcebível que houvesse sobre a face da terra, alguém tão inepto para a criação de poções. Até Longbottom, quem ocasionalmente, fazia explodir um ou outro caldeirão, parecia levar a matéria melhor que Potter. Havia evaporado a poção bem a tempo, conseguindo evitar que esta começasse a produzir gazes tóxicos, que acabaria com meia sala na enfermaria. Conteve a duras penas um sorriso, ao ver o rosto do seu aluno, que parecia preso em algum pensamento desgostoso a julgar, pelas diversas expressões que iam cruzando seu rosto. Parecia estar mantendo uma apaixonante conversa consigo mesmo e havia tido que tira-lhe de sua distração. Viu-lhe reiniciar novamente os passos da poção. Não é que não pusesse ímpeto em sua matéria, mas distraia-se demais, era muito nervoso, e poções requeriam um alto grau de concentração. Como a sabe tudo Granger, que nesse momento mantinha o cenho franzido, enquanto media com precisão a quantidade de gotas de sangue de morcego que devia colocar no caldeirão. "E Weasley como sempre não esta fazendo nada", pensou entrecerrando os olhos. Na próxima aula separaria esses dois. Uma pontada de ressentimento, lhe havia aferrado o peito, ao observar o resto da classe, mas aumentaram quando chegaram nesses alunos em particular. Não entrava em sua cabeça como puderam abandonar ao que havia sido seu melhor amigo, só porque uns estúpidos rumores propagados por gente igualmente estúpida. Harry Potter um novo Lord Obscuro... Teve que fazer uso de todo seu auto controle para não descontar nesse momento todos os pontos da casa dos "corajosos" Gryffindors. Entretanto...

- Weasley! Vinte pontos a menos para Gryffindor por distrair-se na minha sala! – mesmo pouco podia descontá-los, só para dar o gosto. Manteve o olhar enfurecido ao ruivo e sorriu sarcasticamente, como o desafiando a que se atrevesse a responder. Com muito gosto lhe daria uma punição, que lembraria pelo resto de sua vida. Ronald Weasley afastou o olhar, olhando aborrecido a mesa de trabalho. "Pena" pensou Snape que já havia planejado toda a semana de torturas relacionadas com esfregar o chão do castelo (de todo o castelo), sem magia. Seu olhar voltou-se novamente para o adolescente que nesse momento acomodava os óculos redondos sobre a pondo do nariz, em um gesto característico dele. Fazia um mês, que potter havia conseguido derrotar ao Senhor Tenebroso. Não se explicava como conseguiu isso. Havia insistido com Dumbledore que o garoto ainda não esta preparado para a missão, mas o velho louco, como sempre ele havia se limitado a sorrir e a ignorar olimpicamente seus comentários. Havia enviado a Harry para que enfrentasse seu pior inimigo. E também como sempre (por mais que se irritasse) o velho tinha razão. Não só o garoto havia estado preparado, como senão havia sido uma vitória esmagadora. Claro que devia ter algo haver com os novos poderes que haviam surgido do nada. E essas mudanças tão inesperadas... Severus lembrou-se do dia em que Potter havia chegado às portas do castelo com a túnica toda rasgada, cheio de sangue e com um sorriso mais que feliz no rosto. Um longo cabelo negro e uns abrasadores olhos rubros. Havia tido que conter-se com todas as suas forças, para não abrir a boca até o solo. Estava presente quando o garoto explicou ao diretor, entre emocionado e perturbado, como havia sido a batalha final e claro, o velho, depois de enviar a Harry à enfermaria, demorou pouco para tirar conclusões, sobre as possíveis conseqüências dessas mudanças. Entretanto não... não se dignou a compartilha-las com ele.

_Flashback_

- Excelente! – soltou o diretor, quando Harry saiu pela porta de seu escritório. Um radiante sorriso e uns olhos azuis mais juvenis e brilhantes que nunca eram prova da felicidade do ancião. – Estava certo que Harry faria. É um garoto extraordinário, não acha Severus?

- Nunca duvidei. – contestou o aludido, inclinando-se em seu assento. – Mas maldito seja Albus! Às vezes acho que embora tenha 150 anos, é mais imprudente que alguns de meus alunos. – espetou com um toque de aborrecimento na voz. – Como o enviou sozinho? – ele recebeu um olhar risonho por parte do diretor.

- Não confia nele como deve Severus. Nem em mim, já que estamos falando nisso. – foi a vez de o diretor o censurar, se bem que o fez de uma forma mais alegre que seu professor. – Eu sabia que Harry, jamais poderia estar mais preparado, do que já estava, e se não percebeu ele queria enfrentar Voldemort. – Snape empalideceu ligeiramente ao ouvir o nome de seu ex-amo, mas não fez nenhum comentário. – E claro, não o enviei sozinho. Que Harry tenha vindo a me contar como foi à batalha, não foi mais... que uma mera formalidade. – Dessa vez a expressão do professor de poções foi de puro espanto.

- Esta me dizendo que foi com ele, oculto? – disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas. O ancião sorriu ainda mais.

- Preferiria que fosse um segredo entre você e eu, se não se importa. – comentou juntando as pontas dos dedos e piscando-lhe um olho. – Não duvido que Harry se sentiria ofendido se soubesse. – Severus sorriu ante essa ultima afirmação, algo que certamente deixaria seus estudantes pasmados, pois nunca o haviam visto sorrir, apenas com intenções desagradáveis ocultas atrás do gesto. Mas o diretor sabia muitas coisas de seu professor, que ninguém mais sabia, e estava mais que acostumado a ver esse "outro" Severus unicamente em sua presença.

- Isso é claro, àquela criança o que sobra é o orgulho. – disse o homem reprimindo a risada. – Então suponho que saberá a que se deve essas... mudanças. Reconheço que quase me assombrei ao ver seus olhos. – comentou com um ligeiro calafrio, ao recordar a impressão de ver os aterrorizantes olhos do senhor Tenebroso refletidos nos do garoto. Dumbledore adotou uma atitude pensativa, que demorou um pouco em desaparecer.

- Pois se te sou sincero. Não, não sei. Como também não sei o motivo do porque de muitas coisas que aconteceram a Harry essa noite. – explicou o ancião. – O que meu querido pupilo descreveu tão despreocupadamente como "um ataque acidental de magia", é algo mais que isso. Muito mais que isso...

- Deixe de fazer tanto mistério e explique logo. – cortou Severus, que conhecia muito bem a afixação à intriga do velho, quem nesse momento sorriu com diversão ante sua impaciência.

- Acho melhor deixar para outro momento, ainda tenho que refletir sobre o assunto. – respondeu o ancião para irritação de seu professor. E falando de mudanças. Quando pensa em demonstrar verdadeiramente o que sente, Severus? Que eu saiba, já não há nada que o impeça. – Snape foi pego completamente desprevenido, com essa inesperada alusão do diretor a "si". Fechou os olhos em um ato quase refletivo, sabendo que o velho seria capaz de ler as emoções da lula gigante se essa o olhasse por pais de cinco segundos seguidos.

- Albus, já falamos disso muitas vezes... – começou a se desculpar.

- Sim, e a única desculpa valida que tinha acaba de desaparecer, graças ao próprio Harry. – interrompeu Dumbledore observando-o com os olhos severos. – Não é bom para você nem para o garoto essa relação que vocês tem, Severus. Pode ser que a principio ele custe em aceitar que foi pura fachada, mas se explicar adequadamente que foi apenas para protegê-lo, ele não...

- Há! – bufou o professor, bastante irritado pela intromissão do diretor. – Dumbledore, têm sido seis anos. Seis. Pode ser que por mim foi apenas teatro, mas o garoto **_sim_** me odeia... – Snape se remexeu incomodado em sua cadeira. Saber isso não queria dizer que ficava menos incomodo e sobretudo, menos doloroso ter que dizer em voz alta. – Melhor deixar as coisas como estão... – murmurou reclinando-se na cadeira. Dumbledore dirigiu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente que não estava nada satisfeito com a resolução do homem. Finalmente emitiu um suspiro cansado, senão resignado.

- É um teimoso. Acho que é justo que Harry saiba o porquê de seu... digamos particular comportamento com ele. Já te disse antes e repito, Severus. Não confia no garoto como deveria. – reprovou o ancião. – Harry tem mais capacidade de perdoar que alguns adultos que conheço... – disse isso lançando-lhe um penetrante olhar a seu professor, pois sabia da profunda birra que ainda tinha do pai e padrinho do garoto. – Pense nisso.

_Fim Flashback._

"Velho intrometido..." pensou Severus com um pouco de irritação. Sabia que o diretor fazia de boa vontade, mas o irritava tanta insistência. Entretanto o maldito tinha razão. A única desculpa que tinha para mostrar-se tão desagradável com o garoto havia desaparecido havia um mês. Seu trabalho como espião da ordem haveria ido para o 'caralho', se houvesse chegado aos ouvidos do Senhor Tenebroso, que se dava estranhamente bem com o seu pior inimigo. E desgraçadamente tendo em conta a quantidade de filhos de Death Eaters que havia em sua Casa, incluindo o repelente Draco Malfoy, essa informação haveria levado menos tempo em se espalhar que uma praga de lesmas carnívoras. E não era conveniente nem para ele, nem para a Ordem nem para Potter. Havia considerado diversas possibilidades, mas tendo em conta que o velho queria manter Harry afastado de seu destino até que fosse suficiente maduro, a que tivesse que fingir ódio perante todos e estima somente diante de pessoas convenientes, não era recomendável. Haveria implicado contar-lhe muitas coisas, entre elas que ele mesmo "era" um Death Eaters, seu papel de espião, a existência da Ordem... Assim havia optado pelo mais adequado, se bem havia sido o mais difícil: Fazer Potter acreditar que o odiava profundamente. E pelos resultados podia se considerar um bom ator (não em vão que era espião), pois o garoto havia acabado por desprezá-lo tanto, como se supunha que ele mesmo o desprezava. E isso doía-lhe, entretanto acreditava que o merecia.

O que Potter viu em seu quinto ano, os desgraçados de seu pai e padrinho com ele, havia sido excelente. Ele havia acreditado que lhe odiava por culpa das "brincadeiras" (crueldades melhor dizendo), de seu pai. O que não sabia o garoto, era que depois desse desafortunado episódio com James Potter, foi quando começou a ter um certo... companheirismo com Lily Evans. Havia repelido bruscamente sua ajuda, no momento, muito humilhado, para considerar que a garota de olhos verdes, havia sido a única que o havia defendido. E mais tarde havia ido desculpar-se torpemente por seu comentário. Sem saber como, havia se envolvido em uma amizade com a garota, que havia terminado com uma promessa desesperada de proteger sempre ao garoto, que não fazia nada além de se meter em um problema atrás do outro. Sem duvida, Potter se surpreenderia se soubesse que havia sido amigo de sua mãe. "O caso" disse de novo Snape, recuperando o fio da meada de seus pensamentos, "é que agora mesmo me odeia demais", pensou com um ponto de frustração. Sim, melhor deixar as coisas com estavam.

- Eeer... professor Snape. – uma vozinha intimidada tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos abruptamente. Procurou o aluno que havia se atrevido a lhe incomodar com clara intenção de tirar-lhe pontos. "Ah! Gryffindor, como não" disse a si mesmo com desdém. – A aula já terminou há 5 minutos podemos... ir? – continuou Patil, cada vez mais intimidada pelo olhar austero de seu professor.

- Deixem uma amostra de suas poções sobre a mesa e podem ir. – falou em um tom mais desprezível que foi capaz. Instintivamente seus olhos se dirigiram até o primeiro lugar, onde se sentava o motivo de sua distração. – Onde esta Potter? – perguntou ao encontrar o lugar vazio.

- Foi embora quando tocou o sinal, senhor. – se apressou em responder Malfoy com um sorriso entre desagradável e surpreendido. Sem duvida achava que um bom castigo cairia sobre seu odiado oponente, e ao mesmo tempo se perguntava como seu professor não havia se dado conta de que o Gryffindor havia recolhido suas coisas e havia ido embora quando ninguém moveu um só músculo.

- Quarenta pontos menos para Gryffindor! – espetou ao lado direito da masmorra, onde se sentavam os leões, entretanto se resignava à insolência do garoto. Havia saído com o caráter de sua mãe, **_quase _**completamente.

------------º-º-º-º------------

Harry caminhou pausadamente pelo corredor que havia de levar-lhe a sua aula seguinte, Transformações, sem indicio de preocupação. Não o preocupava se Snape o suspenderia ou tiraria pontos de sua Casa. Em outros tempos teria se contido por respeito a seus companheiros, mas agora que lhe tratavam como um Lord Obscuro em potencial, ao menos queria dar-se o gosto de fazer desplantes como esse a seu odiado professor. O que estranho é que Snape, não havia nem se movido quando se levantou e saiu pela porta, sem importar que não houvesse finalizado a aula. Parecia concentrado em seus pensamentos. "Melhor" disse a si mesmo, sem dar maior importância. "Assim evitei que me gritasse como um energúmeno". Uma pontada na cicatriz o fez deter-se e levar a mão ao local com aborrecimento.

- Maldito Vol... – murmurou, se interrompendo na metade da frase. "Um momento" pensou desconcertado. "Voldemort não esta próximo. De fato, não está próximo nem longe, nem em nenhum outro lugar, por que esta morto. Eu o matei." Disse com um toque de temor. Arranhou a cicatriz cada vez mais nervoso. Já não doía. Havia sido um segundo, nada mais. Harry sacudiu a cabeça tratando de se acalmar, de certo só havia sido um reflexo, ou algo assim. Se pôs de novo a caminho um pouco mais tranqüilo e quase não deu-se conta de quando submergiu na escuridão da inconsciência.

Continua...


	2. O que esta acontecendo com Harry Potter?

**Título: **Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autora**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1006272 / (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

---------------------------------------------------

_**O que esta acontecendo com Harry Potter?**_

Quando abriu os olhos à luz do corredor já não era clara e cinzenta, senão amarela e piscante, muito quente para um dia de inverno. Harry se fixou na mudança, às tochas do corredor havia sido acendidas para contrastar com o escuro da noite que se avistava através das janelas. Com um pouco de dificuldade e muito enjoado, colocou-se de pé tentando avaliar o que tinha lhe acontecido. A única coisa diferente que lembrava antes de desmaiar foi a leve dor na cicatriz. Passou os dedos por ela, parecia normal.

- Deve ter sido por cansaço... – disse a si mesmo não muito convencido. Recolheu sua mochila para ir a aula de Transfiguração, quando lembrou que já havia escurecido, sendo assim as aulas haviam terminado há horas. Assim mudou o rumo de seus passos para ir à torre de Gryffindor disposto a deixar suas coisas e descer para jantar, se é que o jantar não havia terminado também. Caminhou pelo corredor bastante distraído, pensando ainda no que havia acontecido. Uma pontada de mau humor abriu caminho entre seu transtorno. Porque ninguém o havia levado à enfermaria? O corredor em que havia desmaiado, não era o mais freqüentado, mas tampouco era desconhecido e solitário. Obrigatoriamente alguém teria que haver passado por ali em qualquer hora, em que esteve inconsciente. – Malditos covardes... – murmurou com ressentimento, imaginando que, provavelmente, se alguém lhe havia visto, teriam preferido não lhe tocar, talvez com a absurda idéia que ao mínimo contato a marca negra se fixaria em seu antebraço.

Depois de dar a senha à Mulher Gorda, Harry subiu rapidamente as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, seu estomago pedir a gritos alguma coisa para comer. Atirou sua mochila de qualquer maneira sobre sua cama, consultou o relógio sobre a mesinha, que havia sido um presente de Hermione, verificando satisfeito que ainda chegaria a tempo para o jantar, e saiu correndo de novo em direção ao Salão Principal. Enquanto ouvia o som de seus sapatos pelos corredores desertos, pensou que talvez Dumbledore, estivesse preocupado por sua ausência. Se, como parecia ter acontecido, passou o dia todo desmaiado naquele corredor. Com certeza os professores já o haviam avisado de suas faltas em suas aulas. Não entendia bem porque, mas desde que derrotou Voldemort, o diretor o mantinha quase mais vigiado que antes. Talvez achasse que não havia percebido, mas Harry não havia deixado passar despercebido que sempre que não estava em aula, algum professor rondava perto de onde se encontrava.

Mas ainda sim, Harry não esperava a reação geral, quando por fim chegou ao Salão Principal e atravessou as portas. Todas as cabeças, das quatro mesas giraram bruscamente para olhá-lo no mais absoluto silencio.

Enquanto caminhava até a mesa de Gryffindor (onde havia acostumado a comer completamente só), Harry percebeu que faltavam vários professores na mesa deles, incluindo o próprio Dumbledore. Estava perguntando-se se havia acontecido alguma coisa grave, quando o silencio foi subitamente quebrado por uma explosão de murmúrios em voz alta e alguns gritos afogados. Quase no mesmo instante, o ruído de passos apressados correndo velozmente e uma juba de cabelos castanhos cobriram seu campo de visão, impedindo que continuasse seu interrogatório interno.

- Harry! Harry! Onde esteve? Onde demônios se meteu? Estava preocupada com você! Dumbledore também estava preocupado, achamos que havia acontecido alguma coisa! Ele enviou alguns professores para revistarem o castelo para te encontrarem! – Harry somente pode piscar várias vezes, perplexo com a torrente de informações e, sobretudo, ante o fato que sua melhor amiga, houvesse decidido a aproximar-se de novo dele e dessa forma tão precipitada e inesperada. Um pouco bruscamente, separou Hermione dele e a olhou nos olhos. Ela soltou um gritinho e fechou a boca com as mãos, retrocedendo instintivamente, isso enfureceu a Harry.

- Volte a seu lugar, não preciso que ninguém me lembre a cada minuto o quão horrível estou com esse aspecto. – soltou com um sarcasmo bastante acido. – Mas Hermione se recompôs rapidamente e negou com a cabeça.

- Não diga bobagens, é só que... me surpreendeu, nada mais. O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ela olhando com os olhos entrecerrados o rosto de Harry.

- Nada que já não saiba. O vai me dizer que tinha tanto medo que te lançasse um crucio, e por isso não se atreveu a olhar-me durante todo o mês? – replicou ele no mesmo tom, se bem que um pouco surpreendido pela atitude de sua amiga. E que diabos olhava com tanto interesse? Hermione baixou a cabeça envergonhada, compreendendo que Harry teria razão e todo o direito de estar irritado.

- Hermione! – a voz de Ron, que havia se sobreposto aos intensos murmúrios, a fez olhar em sua direção. – Hermione, não se aproxime dele! – Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva do ruivo que uma vez considerou seu melhor amigo. O olhar de medo que lhe dirigiu nesse momento, não ajudou a aplacar sua fúria.

- Deixe ele Ronald! – exclamou a garota franzindo o cenho. – Harry não é perigoso. – "Ah! Então se tratava disso." Disse a si mesmo Harry, apertando os dentes até que as gengivas doeram. Havia se perguntado a que devia o abandono de seus dois amigos, sem chegar a uma resposta convincente. Era certo que jamais havia acreditado que eles lhe considerassem perigoso. Justamente eles entre todos os demais. Ia espetar um comentário bastante ressentido ao menor dos Weasley, quando outra voz lhe interrompeu.

- Potter! – A professora Mcgonagall havia se aproximado dele e lhe olhava com uma expressão bastante estranha no rosto. – O que aconteceu com você? – murmurou mais para ela que para seu aluno.

- Que mania vocês têm! Será que não é óbvio, Já estou há um mês assim. E agora vão me dizer que ninguém tinha percebido? – disse ele já farto de tanta intriga. – E vocês, o que estão olhando! – gritou a um grupo de Ravenclaws que em vez de comer, lhe olhavam e murmuravam entre eles. Depois do grito irado de Harry, deram à volta rapidamente bastante aterrorizados.

- Senhor Potter! – exclamou a professora em tom de reprovação. – Deixe de assustar seus colegas e venha comigo. – Harry bufou com indignação.

- Eu não os assusto, eles se assustam sozinhos. – replicou irritado. Seguiu a mulher para fora do Salão e notou que os murmúrios se convertiam em conversação a gritos. Tinha uma idéia muito clara, de onde Mcgonagall o estava levando, e quando pararam em frente às gárgulas que guardavam a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore, confirmou suas suspeitas.

- Não sei onde esteve metido durante todo o dia, senhor Potter. – falou novamente a mulher. – "Bolos de alcaçuz". Mas espero que tenha uma boa desculpa. – e este último disse lançando um olhar reprovatório a seu aluno. – Senhorita Granger, o que faz aqui? – Harry girou rapidamente e encontrou-se com o envergonhado olhar de Hermione, que os havia seguido durante todo o trajeto. – Sinto muito, mas não poderá entrar, terá que esperar aqui. – asseverou Mcgonagall.

- Me espere, logo conversaremos. – disse Harry vendo que sua amiga abria a boca para replicar. Sentia-se um pouco mais contente agora que parecia que Hermione, havia voltado para seu lado, mas ainda assim não podia apagar todo um mês de traição, assim pensava em tirar-lhe tudo o que havia conversado com Ron durante esse tempo e depois a faria sofrer um pouco dizendo que pensaria se iria perdoá-la ou não. Coisa que na realidade já quase havia feito. Hermione assentiu levemente e sentou-se no solo disposta a suportar o que parecia ser uma longa espera, e Harry foi atrás da professora, subindo as escadas que levavam ao escritório do diretor.

- Severus! Pare de dar voltas como um leão enjaulado, sim? – o professor de poções se deteve repentinamente e lançou um irritado olhar ao diretor. – Em seu caso uma serpente enjaulada. – ratificou Albus com um leve tremor em seu bigode. Snape começou novamente sua incansável caminhada pelo amplo escritório, com as mãos atrás das costas e sua túnica preta ondeando a cada passo dele.

- Não entendo como pode brincar em um momento desses, Albus. – espetou o homem com evidente inquietude. – Todo o dia. Todo o maldito dia sem dar sinais de vida e ninguém o viu depois da minha aula! – Dumbledore seguiu com seus olhos azuis o ir e vir de seu professor. Era perfeitamente consciente da situação, e sim, estava preocupado, mas não pelos motivos que seus colegas docentes e membros da Ordem podiam imaginar. Desde o preciso momento em que Harry não assistiu a sua aula de Transfiguração, o alarme entre os professores havia se propagado como pólvora. Todos haviam se reunido rapidamente em seu escritório temendo, o que há um mês era assunto de suas conversas, um ataque de Death Eaters. Era obvio que depois da queda de seu amo, os Death Eaters procurariam vingança, sobre o jovem Potter, e havia suficientes filhos de servos do Lord no castelo, para que executassem um seqüestro vitorioso. Entretanto a Dumbledore lhe preocupavam bem pouco os Death Eaters, no momento. Seria impossível que algum deles conseguisse ultrapassar as barreiras de Hogwarts, e seus filhos não eram rivais para Harry. O ancião havia tentado fazer seus professores compreender em que o garoto havia amadurecido e que não era nenhum fraco, para que pudessem atacar alguns Slytherins, depois de tudo o garoto havia vencido ao senhor Tenebroso mais poderoso de todos os tempos, por seus próprios meios. Mas pelo visto seus colegas preferiam continuar vendo a Harry como um menino, muito curioso, baixinho e inseguro.

Não, Dumbledore sabia que um seqüestro ou qualquer outro tipo de ataque dessa índole não era a causa do desaparecimento de Harry. Mas, estava preocupado, porque parecia que o garoto estava muito cansado ultimamente e ninguém, nem mesmo o salvador do mundo mágico, era imune de cair das escadas, ou ficar doente. Albus sofria imaginando que talvez seu pupilo poderia estar em alguma parte do castelo muito doente para se mover ou talvez ferido, ou então inconsciente. Seus medos eram mais banais, mas igualmente preocupantes.

- Deveria chamar Kingsley ou a Moody. – continuou Severus retorcendo as mãos. – Eles são aurores poderiam... – mas foi interrompido de imediato quando a porta do escritório se abriu e apareceu a professora Mcgonagall seguida de... Harry. Snape parou de imediato seu ir e vir e olhou o garoto como se houvesse visto um fantasma. E Albus não podia deixar de concordar com seu professor em sua surpresa, porque o garoto que tinha adiante não parecia Harry Potter. Durante um bom tempo, o silencio foi o único que se ouviu no escritório.

- Sente-se Harry. – disse finalmente Albus, e fez aparecer uma cadeira a mais. Observou o garoto que tinha adiante e se assegurou de que estava em perfeito estado. Olhando de esguelha, pode ver como Severus se continha para não se lançar em cima do garoto e censurá-lo a gritos sua preocupação. Conteve um sorriso, perguntando-se como Harry jamais havia se dado conta da fachada do professor, sendo como era tão evidente às vezes. – Bem, sou todo ouvidos. – Dumbledore se inclinou levemente adiante e juntou às pontas dos dedos a espera da explicação. Entretanto, Harry se dedicou a observá-los um a um com desconcerto.

- Se supõe que eu tenho que dizer algo? – disse finalmente fixando seus olhos de novo no diretor.

- Maldita criança! Estalou Severus. – Desaparece durante todo o dia, fazendo vai se saber o que, e ainda por cima é suficientemente arrogante para se fazer de tonto quando lhe perguntam. – espetou Severus sem desviar os olhos dele.

- Eu não me faço de tonto! – levantou-se Harry com rancor. Dumbledore levantou as mãos pedindo paz, vendo que seus garotos preferidos estavam a ponto de iniciar uma guerra verbal.

- Harry, não quero me intrometer em sua intimidade mas... – começou de novo Albus.

- Não? Quem diria! – interrompeu Harry de forma brusca. – Acha que não me dei conta que esta me tratando como criança? – as sobrancelhas de Dumbledore se levantaram em um elegante e surpreendido arco. Mas de imediato um sorriso divertido apareceu em seus lábios. "Mas é claro, eu não esperava menos dele.", disse a si mesmo sorrindo. Entretanto, Mcgonagall e Snape, ficaram ambos com uma expressão angustiada na primeira e intragável no segundo, compreendendo que haviam sido descobertos apesar de sua discrição.

- Isso é um assunto que, se não se importa, trataremos em outra ocasião. – respondeu o ancião sem nota de irritação na voz, pelo brusco comentário de seu pupilo. – O que aconteceu com você Harry? – inquiriu com um tom doce que tranqüilizou o garoto.

- Não sei. – murmurou ele. Um bufo incrédulo o fez girar-se e olhar com raiva seu professor de poções, mas Dumbledore foi mais rápido e falou antes que começassem de novo com as hostilidades. Sabia que o comportamento de Severus, aparte de formar sua mascará, se devia a preocupação que havia vivido momentos antes. E isso era algo que não podia reprovar, apesar de que com sua atitude, ficava mais difícil o "interrogatório".

- Não é que não acredite em sua versão Harry, mas acho que compreendera que depois de 10 horas desaparecido, não fique satisfeito com essa simples resposta, sem contar claro, o estado em que apareceu me deixou muito intrigado. – explicou Albus sem afastar os olhos de um Harry cada vez mais confuso.

- Em... em meu estado? A que esta se referindo? – perguntou o garoto, e isso sim, surpreendeu o ancião. Observou detidamente seu aluno preferido e com um simples movimento fez aparecer um espelho de tamanho médio, que flutuou pelos ares até as mãos do garoto. Viu como seus olhos ampliaram pela estupefação e sua boca se abria em uma muda exclamação. E compreendeu que Harry não havia percebido as mudanças que aconteceram a ele.

Harry se olhou durante um longo momento no espelho que o diretor havia conjurado para ele. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Num instante compreendeu os olhares assustados do Salão Principal quando entrou. Era lógico que tivessem medo, ele mesmo começava a ter medo de si mesmo. Olhou com crescente tristeza esse reflexo que não parecia o seu. Seus olhos, que depois do combate com Voldemort haviam ficado vermelhos, agora estavam ainda mais rubros, abrasadores, se bem que a maior mudança a mais horrível eram que as suas pupilas haviam se convertido em um fina linha, que embora não dividissem a íris em dois, faltava pouco, dando um olhar espantosamente felino. Seu rosto, em contraste as seus olhos estava ainda mais pálido e seu cabelo voltou a crescer, de forma que agora chegava a sua cintura. Deu um suspiro triste e deixou o espelho a um lado, este desaparecendo num instante. Cada dia se parecia mais com aquele que havia sido seu pior inimigo e, em seu interior, guardava o medo de que os rumores estivessem certos. Deu-se algum tempo para se recompor e levantar o olhar para encarar o diretor.

- Não sabia. – disse com toda a sinceridade. – Se o que pergunta é se fiz ou se aconteceu alguma coisa para que eu ficasse assim, a resposta é não. – o ancião lhe dirigiu um olhar caloroso e lhe sorriu dando-lhe a entender que acreditava nele e que isso era o que queria saber.

- E sua ausência? – interviu a professora Mcgonagall.

- Eu... desmaiei. Acordei há pouco tempo e depois de deixar minhas coisas no dormitório desci para jantar. – explicou Harry, quem se deu conta de que os três presentes se remexeram inquietos ao ouvir de seu desmaio.

- Não pode ser! – exclamou a professora, incrédula. – Esta dizendo Potter, que você passou dez horas inconsciente? – o garoto assentiu olhando diretamente a Dumbledore, cujo sorriso havia desaparecido e mostrava agora uma expressão de genuína preocupação.

- E como você esta agora Harry? Esta bem? Quer que avise a Poppy? – perguntou o ancião com um toque de inquietude em sua voz. Harry negou com a cabeça sem entender a que vinha tanto alvoroço. Bom, havia estado desmaiado durante o que provavelmente seria um tempo Record, mas e o que? Estava bem (tirando essas horríveis mudanças) e não sentia nenhuma dor. Certamente seria apenas o cansaço que estava arrastando durante algumas semanas, mais nada.

- E onde aconteceu isso? – perguntou de novo Dumbledore.

- Bem... no corredor da ala norte, o que leva as aulas de Feitiços e Transfiguração. – respondeu Harry com um ar pensativo.

- O principal? – perguntou Snape cravando seus olhos negros no garoto.

- Não, o secundário, o que tem um quadro de um homem lobo. – respondeu forçando sua memória. Era certo que desde seu primeiro ano, o que tudo parecia estranho, nunca mais havia se fixado novamente nos quadros de Hogwarts. Assim se sentiu muito orgulhoso de reter esse detalhe.

- Impossível não minta Potter! Eu passei por esse corredor três vezes! – exclamou Snape entrecerrando os olhos com evidente desprezo. Harry devolveu o olhar com igual intensidade sem se deixar acovardar. Se Snape não o havia vista, então era cego ou estúpido, certamente as duas coisas. E ele não tinha culpa disso. De novo, a mão levantada de Dumbledore evitou uma briga entre professor e aluno. Harry não entendia porque o diretor não lhe permitia responder aos insolentes comentários de seu professor, sabendo como sabia o ancião que Snape somente o fazia para irritá-lo e o deixar em ridículo.

- Harry, está certo de que foi lá? – perguntou o diretor. Harry bufou indignado, não podendo acreditar que Dumbledore preferisse acreditar nesse morcego gigante que nele. "O mais provável" pensou com raiva "é que Snape me viu e me deixou lá no chão. E agora quer se fazer de inocente".

- Talvez o senhor acredite que me dedico a inventar histórias para manter o mundo todo mundo pendente de mim. – disse Harry com um tom frio que não era comum a ele. – Entretanto me atreveria a dizer que esses pensamentos correspondem mais com outra pessoa nessa habitação. Sim professor Dumbledore, estou certo de que foi ali. Claro que pode ter acontecido de que mesmo inconsciente, tenha saído para dar um passeio pelo castelo. – terminou com um toque de ironia que surpreendeu o diretor. – E se não há mais nenhuma pergunta, já vou. – Harry olhou um por um dos presentes antes de se levantar e dirigir-se a porta. Mas justo quando ia girar a maçaneta, lembrou algo. – Ah, claro. Talvez lhe interesse saber que antes de desmaiar, minha cicatriz doeu. – acrescentou sem voltar-se. Saiu pela porta e a fechou atrás de si, se contento para não batê-la.

- Imbecis... – murmurou com raiva enquanto descia as escadas que conduzia as gárgulas e ao corredor. Estava farto da desconfiança de todos. Não esperava que aceitassem sua palavra como lei, mas por Merlin! Ele não era um mentiroso. Havia derrotado a Voldemort e sua única recompensa era mais desconfiança, vigilância quase 24 horas por dia e hostilidade por parte do resto do mundo. O olhavam por onde passava, isso não encaixava com sua idéia de justiça. E agora essas horripilantes transformações. Afinal em que estava se convertendo?

Quando cruzou a porta guardada pelos gárgulas, Hermione foi para cima dele com ar ansioso.

- O que disseram? O que você disse? Dumbledore não te castigou por ter saído da sala, não é? Harry sinto muito não ter estado com você. – a garota falou atropeladamente olhando com seus olhos suplicantes ao amigo. Harry ficou estupefato, havia esquecido que Hermione estava lhe esperando.

- Não, não me castigou. Tampouco faltei às aulas voluntariamente, assim que... – começou a explica-se, mas se deteve de imediato. – Oras! Eu não tenho que te explicar nada. – disse franzindo o cenho e irritando-se consigo mesmo por não lembrar que estava aborrecido com ela. Hermione deu um suspiro, resignada a não ser perdoada facilmente.

- Harry, sinto muito, de verdade. Compreendo que não queira mais falar comigo... – murmurou com os ombros caídos. Harry a olhou por uns segundos antes de emitir um pequeno bufo.

- Eu não disse que não queria falar com você. – respondeu olhando para o outro lado. Um gritinho alegre e um abraço, que quase o atirou ao chão e o fez sorrir. Com mais delicadeza que no Salão Principal, afastou sua amiga para lhe exigir que lhe explicasse porque diabos ela e Ron haviam decidido que ele era perigoso. Mas um rugido de seu estomago interrompeu-lhe antes de começar a falar qualquer coisa.

- Vamos. – Hermione o pegou pela mão e arrastou-lhe literalmente pelo corredor. – Nas cozinhas estaremos tranqüilos. Assim poderei te contar algumas coisas enquanto come algo. – disse com voz firme. Harry não pode evitar sorrir de novo. Era a Hermione de sempre.

NA: E siiiiiiim! O segundo capitulo! Clarearam-se as coisas? Não! Ainda ficaram muitos mistérios. Hermione parece que esta entrando na razão (óbvio, é Hermione, a razão e ela são gêmeas de nascimento), mas o que se passa com ron? O que esta acontecendo com Harry? Saberemos algum dia? O que prepara minha mente desordenada? Para saber continuem lendo ou tratem de lançar-me um legimiens XDD.

Agradeço os Reviews e os crucios, nem tanto (dooooooorrr o.o), mas contanto que me façam saber que me lêem e que gostam, eu fico feliz como um perdiz com um alcaçuz.

Obrigada por lerem! **_Mo_**

NT: Gente, queria poder postar uma vez por semana, mas começaram as aulas e não vou ter esse tempo, não se preocupem, não vou para-la, apenas estender o tempo um pouco, vou começar a postar a cada 15 dias, talvez consiga antes, mas é melhor deixar esse prazo estabelecido, assim ninguém vai ficar esperando.

Obrigada a todos por acompanharem especialmente a **Lais Mayara.**


	3. Capitulo 03: Porque me abandonou?

Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 03: Porque me abandonou?**_

Enquanto Harry se servia de grandes quantidades dos pratos que os elfos domésticos iam deixando sobre a mesa, Hermione se dedicou a esperar que seu recuperado amigo acalmasse um pouco seu estomago. Observou com curiosidade a alegria com os elfos preparavam comida. Não havia abandonado seus ideais acerca da escravidão élfica, mas havia aprendido a aceitar que os elfos de Hogwarts eram felizes assim. Talvez não tivessem pagamento nem férias, mas eram tratados bem, assim que havia decidido centrar sua campanha contra a escravidão dos elfos domésticos que eram maltratados por seus donos.

- Bem, já pode começar a se explicar. – falou Harry servindo-se de suco de abóbora. Hermione saiu repentinamente de seus pensamentos.

- Harry... – disse um pouco nervosa e sem saber por onde começar. – Sei que não tenho desculpa por ter te abandonado, mas... suponho que estava assustada, e me deixei influir. – esse ultimo disse com um toque de culpa, compreendendo seu grande erro.

- Influir? Por quem? – perguntou cravando seus inusuais olhos nos castanhos dela.

- Por todos. – respondeu Hermione fazendo um gesto ambíguo com as mãos. Considerava que não era o melhor momento para dizer a Harry que o maior culpado era Ron. – As pessoas têm medo...

- Pff! Não me diga? Não havia me dado conta. – interrompeu Harry de mal humor.

- Reconheça que não é algo tão estranho. – disse ela. – É seu aspecto. Quando correu o rumor que teria os mesmos olhos de Voldemort começaram as conjecturas. Todos sabem que você e ele tinham uma conexão especial e acreditaram que talvez tivesse lhe passado uma parte dele. – Hermione tratou de explicar da forma mais sutil que pode, mas percebeu que seu amigo parecia se entristecer a cada palavra.

- Você e Ron também acreditaram. – murmurou Harry afastando para um lado seu prato.

- Nós com maior motivo. – continuou ela, buscando a mão de Harry sobre a mesa para consolá-lo. – os demais só sabiam que você tinha uma estranha conexão com Voldemort, mas nós sabíamos tudo Harry, Sabíamos que as vezes via o mesmo que ele e que incluindo te possuía por curtos espaços de tempo. Quando te vimos... Acreditamos que os rumores eram certos e tivemos medo.

- E se afastaram de mim. – repetiu Harry no mesmo tom de antes, retirando sua mão debaixo da de sua amiga. Obviamente se sentia dolorido. Hermione sentiu o peso da culpa sobre suas costas e deu um suspiro de arrependimento.

- Sim. Afastamos-nos de você, pequenos Gryffindors, não é? – riu ela de sua própria covardia, Harry sorriu brevemente. – Eu... tratei de justificar-me a mim mesma. – continuou com um toque de amargura. – Disse a mim que se realmente Voldemort lhe havia passado uma parte dele de alguma forma e nos machucasse em algum momento, você se sentiria muito mal, e que estávamos fazendo o melhor para você até que Dumbledore desmentisse os rumores. Sou uma tonta. – Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Tinha razão, olhe... eu não sei se... – se deteve um segundo antes de continuar com uma voz mais firme. – Eu não sei se há algo de verdade nesses rumores. Bem, está vendo que aspecto eu tenho agora. E se realmente Voldemort me marcou, o que mais me doeria seria machucá-los. Me odiaria. Suponho que essa possibilidade não me passou pela mente. – disse com ar pensativo. Hermione lhe observou durante uns instantes. Seu amigo parecia mais maduro, mais disposto a escutar e a perdoar que a deixar-se levar pela raiva, como nos anos anteriores.

- Mas no ano passado aconteceu algo parecido e não te abandonamos. – negou ela, referindo-se ao momento em que souberam o alcance da conexão entre Harry e Voldemort. – Não temos desculpa. Ron talvez... Ginny esta desaparecida e Percy... – Hermione se deteve tentando conter as lágrimas. Havia visto sofrer seu amigo com a morte de seu irmão e o desaparecimento da pequena da família. O semblante de Harry se entristeceu também. – Já sei que se passou mais de um ano disso, mas... Ron ainda não superou. Suponho que tem medo de que você se converta em um novo mago das trevas que lhe tire mais alguém de sua família. Depois de tudo você conhece a todos eles e já esteve em sua casa. – continuou Hermione. Olhou um pouco duvidosa a seu amigo, tratando de averiguar como havia recebido a informação.

- Suponho que é razoável. – disse Harry finalmente, no entanto parecia que havia custado muito dizer isso. – E o que te fez mudar de opinião? – perguntou depois de uns momentos de silencio. Hermione sorriu ligeiramente, não necessitava pensar muito para responder a isso.

- Bem, fiquei sabendo que havia desaparecido e fiquei maluca de preocupação. E aí foi que decidi que não me importava em nada o que achava o resto do mundo. – disse sorrindo mais amplamente e sendo correspondida pelo garoto. – Os Death Eaters querem vingança Harry. – seu sorriso desapareceu para dar lugar a preocupação. – Por um terrível momento achei que haviam te levado ou algo assim. – Harry a olhou com olhos risonhos.

- Com sinceridade Hermione, acredito que depois de ter enfrentado Voldemort e ter vencido, não me importam um caralho seus subordinados. – respondeu Harry divertido.

- Não deve pensar assim. – advertiu Hermione, conhecendo de sobra a coragem imprudente de seu amigo. – Não te atacarão um de cada vez, sabe disso. – um suspiro cansado foi a resposta de sua argumentação.

- Sei disso Mione. Mas por agora estão com muito medo de mim. Penso em desfrutar cada segundo de paz antes que algum deles se atreva a tentar algo. – Hermione e ele se olharam uns segundos antes de sorrir.

- Então me perdoa? – perguntou ela ainda em duvida.

- Mas é claro. – respondeu ele fazendo rodar os olhos. – Mas que conste que mereço no mínimo uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe por isso. – ambos riram divertidos. Hermione pegou um pedaço de bolo de mel, contente de ter recuperado seu amigo, algo do que tinha duvidas. Harry era orgulhoso, e ela havia temido que não quisesse perdoá-la ao menos durante um tempo. Percebeu que seu amigo parecia ter amadurecido muito, incluso mais que ela mesma, quem para sua própria vergonha, havia se deixado influenciar de uma forma bastante tonta. – Bem, coloque-me em dia. O que é que dizem os demais do malvado Harry Potter? – perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-------------------º-º-º-º-----------------

Severus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se reclinou em seu assento, colocando-se cômodo. Passavam das doze da noite e a reunião tinha aspecto de se prolongar mais. Observou de passagem os demais assistentes, todos os membros da Ordem, e se fixou que pareciam tão cansados como ele mesmo. Em especial Remus Lupin, quem havia acabado de passar por uma funesta lua cheia a menos de uma semana e parecia a ponto de dormir em sua cadeira. Depois da aparição repentina de Harry, Dumbledore os havia reunido em seu escritório, teoricamente para lhes explicar algo de importância, entretanto fazia um pouco de tempo que havia desaparecido.

- Onde demônios se meteu Dumbledore? – perguntou Alastor esfregando com ar dolorido o joelho esquerdo. – Estava perseguindo a dois Death Eaters quando recebi sua chamada, certamente os dois devem estar comemorando agora sua boa sorte. Espero que ao menos tenha boa justificativa, para fazer-me vir. – concluiu com evidente irritação por haver sido interrompido em algo que ele considerava tão importante como respirar: caçar magos escuros.

- Deixe de se queixar Alastor. – interveio Kingsley. – Dumbledore sempre tem um bom motivo para... – mas o homem se interrompeu ao ouvir abrir a porta do escritório. Snape fez rodar seus olhos exasperado, ao ver a expressão surpreendida do diretor. Não lhe estranharia que houvesse esquecido da reunião. No entanto, Dumbledore se dirigiu ao seu lugar atrás da mesa.

- Bem vindos, sinto ter-lhes feito vir tão tarde. – se desculpou o ancião com um breve sorriso, o qual foi correspondido por apenas alguns dos presentes. – O assunto pelo que os fiz vir é Harry. – os membros da Ordem se inclinaram adiante ao ouvir o nome do garoto.

- Não lhe aconteceu nada, não é? – perguntou Remus com preocupação, que parecia ter despertado justo no instante em que o diretor havia mencionado o nome do garoto.

- Não exatamente. – vários murmúrios foram ouvidos atrás do comentário do ancião, que esperou pacientemente que todos se calassem. – Vejam, suponho que a nenhum de vocês passou despercebido, as mudanças que experimentou Harry em sua aparência depois de derrotar Voldemort. – novos murmúrios interromperam ao homem. Snape entrecerrou os olhos em um gesto centrado de atenção. Sua surpresa quando havia visto ao garoto havia sido enorme. Em sua mente não havia explicação alguma para tais mudanças, a exceção de algumas possibilidades que preferia não considerar, e estava muito interessado no que Albus tivesse em mente, já que o velho sempre acertava com uma precisão assombrosa. Talvez agora se dignasse a compartilhar suas conclusões com o resto do mundo. E esperava fervorosamente que não tivesse nada a ver com as possibilidades as quais estava pensando. Quando o silencio se impôs novamente, Dumbledore continuou. – Conheço como vocês, os rumores que correm pela comunidade mágica. E ei de dizer que me parecem tão absurdos como infundados. – essa vez os murmúrios de assentimento interromperam a conversa. – Mas pelo visto ele... o Ministério não opina o mesmo. Tenho tentado fazer-lhes compreender que não há motivo para acreditar que Harry possa converter-se em sucessor de Voldemort, mas essa manhã, recebi uma carta de Scrimgeour com uma Ordem de prisão domiciliaria.

- O que? – exclamou Remus quase se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Mas isso é injusto. – chiou Tonks cujo cabelo variou rapidamente a um vermelho raivoso devido a ira.

- Não podem fazer isso ao garoto! – gritou nessa ocasião Alastor batendo no chão com sua perna de pau. – Os ineptos do Ministério acabam de chegar ao premio de imbecilidade! – o escritório se encheu em um segundo de gritos e exclamações coléricas que Dumbledore não deteve. Seus olhos destilavam uma ira gélida que mostrava seu completo desacordo com a ordem absurda. Snape não pronunciou palavra alguma, mas apertou as mãos com raiva ao escutar a desagradável noticia. Como havia dito Tonks, lhe parecia absolutamente injusta essa medida. Potter havia salvado (imerecidamente) seus petulantes traseiros, e agora eles muito estúpidos ficavam em cima dele, prendendo-o em Hogwarts quando deveriam cobrir-lhe de gloria. Jamais haveria imaginado que a ignorância desses politiquinhos chegasse a semelhante extremo. "Uma ordem de detenção" se repetiu apertando os dentes, sem duvida Potter se rebelaria quando soubesse. Se algo valorizava o garoto em cima de tudo era sua própria liberdade, e se já ficava irritado em estar constantemente vigiado, lhe confinarem no castelo seria o detonador que lhe faria explodir.

- Professor Dumbledore. – falou Remus se sobrepondo as vozes irritadas. – Isso não quer dizer que Harry terá que ficar preso com seus tios, não é? – todos calaram de imediato e observaram atentamente ao diretor. – Uma ordem de prisão domiciliaria se cumpre em casa e teoricamente eles são seus tutores legais.

- Essa era a idéia, sim. – respondeu Dumbledore e uma nova onde de insultos e xingamentos que fariam ruborizar a um Death Eater quebrou o novo e tenso silencio. Severus dirigiu um olhar significativo ao ancião. "Não pode estar dizendo isso" se disse incrédulo. O velho sabia tão bem como ele que o garoto detestava a esses odiosos muggles, encerrado com eles seria como assinar sua sentença de morte. O diretor lhe respondeu o olhar e levantou uma mão para calar aos presentes. – Essa era a idéia. Mas... digamos que um conveniente informante explicou muito amavelmente aos Dursley que a estância de Harry em sua casa já não é necessária nem obrigatória. Por isso Petúnia e Vernon Dursley iniciaram de imediato a anulação dos papeis de adoção. – explicou o ancião com um brilho especial nos olhos.

- Quer dizer que eles deixaram de seu seus tutores legais? – perguntou Remus com um sorriso enorme.

- Efetivamente. – assentiu o diretor.

- Muito próprio desses estúpidos muggles. – disse alastor. – Assim que puderam refugaram ao garoto. No entanto não se pode dizer que é uma grande perda para Potter. – todos assentiram, sobretudo aqueles que tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer aquelas pessoas e seu detestável filho.

- Mas Potter é menor de idade. – interrompeu Severus olhando fixamente ao diretor. – Não pode viver só ainda, quem será seu tutor legal a partir de agora? – perguntou, embora já intuía a resposta.

- Eu. – respondeu o ancião de imediato com um sorriso e provocando mais murmúrios de assentimento e surpresa. "Sabia" pensou Snape contendo um sorriso divertido. Desde que o garoto havia acabado com Voldemort, o velho morria de vontade de tira-lo daquela casa. E Severus sabia que o ancião tinha um enorme carinho pelo garoto para deixa-lo nas mãos de outro que não fosse ele mesmo. – O que quer dizer que Harry terá de cumprir sua ordem de prisão aqui, em Hogwarts. O qual é uma melhora considerável, entretanto o problema principal não desaparece.

- Que problema? – perguntou Tonks, cujo o cabelo votava a ser da mesma cor lilás gritante dom que havia aparecido na reunião.

- Limitar Harry a um espaço em concreto lhe converte em uma presa relativamente fácil para os Death Eaters. Claro que Hogwarts é impenetrável... – expôs Dumbledore com ar pensativo.

- E mais para umas mentes sem cérebros como as suas. – murmurou Moody com um sorriso malévolo.

- Certo concedeu o ancião. – Mas ainda assim sua situação fica perigosa se o inimigo souber a cada momento onde vai estar. Por isso mesmo os reuni. Alastor, acredita que pode manter vigiado aos principais suspeitos de uma tentativa de ataque? – perguntou cortesmente.

- Se esta se referindo a Malfoy, não lhe tiro o olho de cima. – respondeu Moody, e girou 360º seu olho mágico para comprovar. – Uma mostra a mais da incompetência do ministério. Acreditam nessa patéticas desculpas de que estava em baixo da maldição _imperio_... Pff! Inúteis! – exclamou com agitação.

- Kingsley, preciso que um grupo de seus aurores passe de vez em quando pelo castelo e comprove que tudo esta em ordem e não há rachaduras em nossas defesas. – pediu Dumbledore dirigindo seus olhos azuis ao mencionado.

- Considere feito.

- Tonks. – a mulher se inclinou para frente com um gesto de concentração. – Seria muito útil que se infiltrasse no Beco Diagonal para ver se ouve alguma coisa que seja de nosso interesse. Cabeça de Javali também esta na lista, mesmo que Abefort se encarregue de seus clientes. – a garota assentiu. – Aos demais peço que se mantenham alerta. Não acho que no momento os subordinados de Voldemort se atrevam a atuar, mas é surpreendente as idiotizes que nos levam a cometer estupidez certo? – comentou Dumbledore com um sorriso divertido. – Já podem ir. – Lentamente todos levantaram de suas cadeiras e saíram comentando entre eles. Os ânimos pareciam bastante agitados e Snape podia compreender o porque. O tema principal das conversas continuava sendo a incompetência do Ministério e a injustiça que estavam cometendo com Potter, quem havia arriscado sua vida para ver-se agora repudiado pelos mesmos que havia salvado.

- Remus. – chamou o diretor aproximando-se do licantropo. Severus não se moveu de sua cadeira mas prestou muita atenção na conversa. – Estava me perguntando se não se importaria de ficar um tempo em Hogwarts. – tanto o homem lobo como Snape se surpreenderam com esse pedido. Todos os alunos conheciam sua condição precisamente graças ao professor de poções e se bem a maioria não se importava, seus pais eram de distinta opinião.

- Eu? Mas... – começou Remus bastante desconcertado.

- Harry está muito sozinho. – interrompeu o ancião olhando intensamente ao homem.

- De acordo, posso ficar algumas semanas sem perigo. – concordou de imediato Lupin ante a explicação. Severus não pode evitar um leve bufo de desgosto. Não é que Lupin lhe caísse mal, depois de tudo ele nunca havia participado nas brincadeiras dos Marotos contra sua pessoa. E era amável, paciente, divertido, atrativo... e se dava muito bem com o garoto. Essa adoração que Potter parecia ter pelo amigo de seus pais e seu professor de DCAT era o que irritava Snape, e o que havia levado a "deixar cair" a condição de Lupin entre seus alunos slytherin. Incomodava-lhe que o licantropo estivesse tão perto do garoto e lhe demonstrasse abertamente seu afeto, algo que ele mesmo não podia fazer, se bem havia sido por própria eleição e para proteger Potter. Deu um suspiro frustrado antes de se levantar também de sua cadeira.

- Suponho que não pensa em me contar o porque dessas mudanças na aparência do garoto, não é? Perguntou olhando diretamente o ancião que havia voltado a seu lugar, atrás da mesa.

- Não ainda. – respondeu esta com um sorriso de desculpa. Severus sacudiu a cabeça resignado, em seus vinte e nove anos de vida jamais havia conhecido a ninguém tão aficionado pela intriga como o velho. Dirigiu-se a porta com intenção de ir embora, mas a voz do diretor lhe deteve.

- Severus... – Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar divertido antes de falar. – Não irrite demais a Remus. – Severus fez um gesto pouco ambíguo com a mão, que tanto podia querer dizer "Tudo bem" como "nem sonhe" antes de sair do escritório.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Tety Potter-Malfoy, Patty Potter, Laís Mayara e Kyah. **


	4. Capitulo 04: Quem demônio é você

**Título: **Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 04: Quem demônio é você.**

Harry se virou por centésima vez na cama, tentando pegar no sono. Em vão. Era quase uma da manhã e seus condenados companheiros de quarto pareciam não ter a intenção de irem dormir tão cedo. E não era que se importasse com isso, se não fosse o tema da conversa: ele.

- Viram seus olhos? E depois os professores nos dizem que ele não é o novo Lord das Trevas, há! Murmurou Seamus com excitação.

- Eu quase morri pelo choque. – falou Neville com voz tremida.

- E faltou o dia todo nas aulas. Perceberam, não? – Dean falava muito baixo, mas não o suficiente para que Harry não escutasse. – Na aula de poções, ele ainda estava meio normal, se é que se pode dizer assim. Depois some durante o dia todo e quando volta se parece ainda mais ao-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Com certeza esta fazendo experimentos estranhos para ser como ele. – sentenciou com um tom de voz orgulhoso por ter deduzido sozinho e aterrorizado pelo que implicava essa verdade.

- Não sei como nos obrigaram a dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. E se nos fizer alguma coisa enquanto estivermos dormindo? – disse de novo Seamus. – E essa foi a gota d'água. Harry levantou-se da cama e olhou com ressentimento as cortinas fechadas da cama de Neville, a mais afastada da sua e onde se haviam reunido os três garotos. "Ao menos Ron não estava entre eles" se consolou Harry olhando dessa vez as cortinas da cama de seu amigo. Pegou seu travesseiro em silencio e saiu do quarto de mau humor. Não pensava em obrigar a ninguém a suportar sua presença mais que o necessário. Amanhã falaria com a professora Mcgonagall para que lhe desse um quarto para ele sozinho, onde não incomodaria a ninguém com seu simples aspecto e onde ninguém pudesse lhe irritar com comentários absurdos.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e entrou na sala comum. Alguns garotos do terceiro ano continuavam uma partida de xadrez, que pelo visto havia se estendido além da conta. Ambos lhe dirigiram um olhar assustado quando lhe viram aparecer.

- Saiam! – grunhiu Harry, e de imediato os garotos levantaram de suas cadeiras e saíram correndo escada acima sem recolher sequer as peças do tabuleiro. "Ao menos isso tem alguma serventia" se disse Harry deixando-se cair no sofá em frente a chaminé. Morto de cansaço, recostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro tentando dormir. Já tinha várias semanas que não conseguia dormir direito. Muitos pesadelos espantavam seu sono, não deixando-lhe descansar o suficiente. Pesadelos nos quais via a si mesmo se transformando no Lord Voldemort, convertendo seu rosto na horrível feição que havia tido seu pior inimigo. E em outros sonhos, mais escuros e profundos, via Sirius caindo pelo véu, varias vezes. Esse pesadelo lhe atormentava especialmente, quando conseguia lembrar, mais tinha certeza que sonhava com ele todas as noites.

Todos haviam se empenhado em lhe repetir que não havia sido sua culpa, algo com o que ele discordava intensamente. Talvez o causante direto da morte de seu padrinho havia sido Voldemort, mas ele também havia tido parte da culpa, por ter se deixado enganar tão tolamente. Ao menos a parte correspondente a Voldemort já havia se vingado. Pouco a pouco, Harry começou a se deixar vencer pelo sono, esperando que quando se levantasse não se lembrasse do que havia sonhado.

------------------º-º-º------------------

- Nunca me acostumarei a isso… - murmurou Remus levantando-se do chão, cheio de cinza. A rede floo não era precisamente seu modo favorito de viajar e se houvesse tido tempo, um agradável passeio pelo expresso de Hogwarts teria sido sua eleição. Mas ir no trem implicaria todo um dia de viagem e apesar que Dumbledore não lhe havia dado pressa, preferia não se atrasar demais. "Harry esta muito só" as palavras do velho diretor voltaram a sua mente enquanto se instalava em suas habitações, cuja chaminé havia sido temporariamente conectada com a de sua casa. Sabia bem ao que se referia o ancião.

Desde um, mês havia estado escutando rumores por toda Londres, sem contar que, como sempre o Profeta não ajudava muito com suas colunas repletas de estúpidas teorias sem fundamentos validos que demonstravam a ascendência escura de Harry. E do mesmo modo, sabia que o filho de James e Lily não se importava com o que pensava o resto do mundo sempre que as pessoas que ele queria estivessem a seu lado. "O problema é que não era assim" pensou Remus com um toque de irritação. Havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer bem os amigos do garoto, Hermione e Ron, e podia qualificar-lhes sem medo de extremamente leais, ao menos até a quatro semanas, quando se inteirou de que eles haviam se separado do garoto deixando-o completamente só. O mesmo acontecia com o resto dos Weasleys pelo que sabia. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. O que decidiram os demais tampouco lhe importava. Havia vindo fazer companhia para Harry.

- Pronto. – disse em voz alta com ar satisfeito. Não é que tivesse muitos pertences, mas gostava de ter tudo bem ordenado. Saiu do quarto com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça gasta, disposto de desfrutar de um longo passeio por Hogwarts. Sentia muita falta do colégio. Talvez com um pouco de sorte poderia encontrar Harry. Remus sorriu alegremente imaginando a cara do garoto quando lhe visse, e mais ainda quando lhe dissesse que ficaria durante algumas semanas. Fazia vários meses que não se viam, e com as missões da Ordem, a batalha de Harry com Voldemort e o reinicio do ano escolar do garoto, Remus não havia podido passar tempo com ele. O licantropo passeou relaxadamente por um corredor lateral, contemplando a paisagem que tanto havia tido saudades. "Tudo segue igual..." disse com um toque de melancolia.

Remus caminhou um pouco mais lentamente ao ver a diante uma garota de longos cabelos negros que parecia concentrada em um livro. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts lhe conheciam e sabiam também de sua condição de homem lobo, assim que preferiu não deixar que ela percebesse sua presença. Não queria matá-la de susto, fazendo cruzar-se com um licantropo pelo corredor quando estava tão distraída. A observou atentamente enquanto caminhava atrás dela. Tinha algo familiar. Não estava seguro do que, mas dava a impressão de ser conhecida. A contemplou mais atentamente. Media apenas 1,67m e parecia delgada. Talvez uma aluna que tenha dado aula no terceiro? Mas podia lembrar bastante de seus alunos e a garota não se parecia com nenhuma de suas alunas. Sorriu ligeiramente ao ver o gesto que fazia a garota para se livrar de algumas mechas de cabelo que a incomodava. Era um gesto masculino, idêntico ao que fazia Sirius... O sorriso do licantropo ficou mais triste.

- Maldição! De que serve um livro se nunca se encontra o que se busca? – exclamou a garota com irritação e... "voz de homem?" se disse Remus completamente desconcertado.

- Harry? – disse em voz baixa franzindo o cenho. "Não pode ser..." A "garota" girou repentinamente ao ouvir seu nome e os olhos de um e do outro cresceram de choque.

- Remus! – gritou Harry. Soltou o livro e se jogou sobre seu ex-professor de DCAT, quase atirando-o ao chão. O aludido demorou um pouco em corresponder ao abraço, impactado pelo aspecto do garoto. Mas lembrou de que Albus já lhe havia advertido das mudanças físicas que havia sofrido Harry. Estreitou fortemente o garoto entre seus braços com um grande sorriso.

------------------º-º-º---------------------

- Não posso acreditar! O que faz aqui? – exclamou Harry sem soltar o homem. Havia notado alguém caminhar atrás dele, mas não havia dado importância, achando que seria algum aluno muito medroso para passar a frente.

- Bem, veja, dando um passeio. – brincou soltando-lhe por fim e separando-se um pouco para lhe ver. Uma sombra de temor passou nos olhos dourados ao observar os de Harry e por um segundo este temeu uma nova rejeição. Baixou rapidamente o olhar, sendo consciente de que os que lhe conheciam lhes custava um pouco se acostumar a seu novo aspecto. Mas a mão do homem puxou seu queixo para cima e Harry sorriu feliz ao ver que os olhos do outro só demonstravam um profundo carinho. – Você cresceu. – disse Remus avaliando com aprovação. – No entanto continua sendo baixinho para sua idade, anão. – acrescentou com um toque de malicia. Harry só sorriu, muito contente de ter ali um dos melhores amigos de seus pais para se importar pelo comentário.

- Porque não me disse nada antes? Era você que me seguia não? – replicou Harry recolhendo o livro do chão.

- Pois para ser sincero... – começou Remus coçando a nuca. – Te confundi com uma garota. – e o homem não pode deixar de rir ao ver a cara que fazia Harry. Sinto muito, mas esses cabelos compridos... – se desculpou quando pode deixar de rir.

- Eu sei. – Harry continuou caminhando, dessa vez com o licantropo do lado. – Tentei cortar, mas volta a crescer... – explicou com um suspiro de resignação.

- Bem, e a que se dedica o salvador do mundo mágico seu tempo livre? – perguntou Remus passando um braço sobre os ombros de garoto.

- Chatear-se como uma ostra. – murmurou Harry fazendo uma careta. – Fico contente que tenha vindo. – disse olhando com adoração ao homem. Desde que havia conhecido a Remus Lupin havia aprendido a vê-lo como algo mais que um amigo, era como um irmão mais velho em quem podia se apoiar quando as coisas ficavam difíceis. Sempre lhe havia tido confiança, quase cega ao homem lobo, que sempre era paciente com ele e lhe fazia rir de suas anedotas divertidas da época dos marotos. Quando Sirius morreu, havia tido mais de uma vez a tentação de pedir a Dumbledore para viver com ele, mas naquele momento não havia derrotado ao Lord Voldemort, e temia que o que havia acontecido com seu padrinho, voltasse a acontecer.

- Que bonita visão de reencontro. – disse uma voz sarcástica. Harry se virou para se encontrar com a pessoa que menos desejava ver nesse momento.

- olá Severus. – saudou o licantropo, cheio de paciência. O professor de poções lhe dirigiu um olhar nada agradável e centrou sua vista no braço que Remus tinha ainda sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Ouvi falar de umas desaparições aqui perto. Há pouco foi lua cheia, não é? – comentou como quem fala do tempo. – Diga Remus comeu alguém ultimamente? – soltou com um sorriso malévolo. Harry franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para espetar uma má resposta a esse energúmeno que se fazia passar por professor. Mas Remus se adiantou.

- Não, ultimamente não. E você Severus? Vi alguns alunos especialmente apetitosos nos corredores. – respondeu o licantropo com seu melhor sorriso. Harry riu baixinho, aplaudindo interiormente o comentário do homem. Snape pos sua cara pouco amigável, mas não disse nada.

- Saia do meu caminho. – sussurrou o professor entre dentes passando por seu lado.

- Isso tem duplo sentido Severus? – perguntou o licantropo olhando fixamente aos olhos negros de Snape e apertando um pouco mais o braço ao redor de Harry, quem não entendia para onde estavam atirando. E então aconteceu algo que Harry nunca achou que veria. Estava certo que se não fosse por que sua mandíbula estava pregada a cabeça, sua boca teria aberto até o chão. Porque as maçãs do rosto de Severus Snape acabaram de adquirir um tom rosado que contrastava com a palidez do resto de seu rosto. O homem olhou para o outro lado e continuou caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor.

- Remus... – chamou Harry ainda com os olhos muito abertos. – Isso... Snape acaba de ruborizar? – perguntou sentindo-se estúpido por perguntar semelhante coisa. Talvez havia tido um efeito ótico ou...

- Você também viu? Achei que estava tendo alucinações. – respondeu o licantropo dirigindo-se um olhar curioso para o homem que se afastava pelo corredor. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, alucinado. De todas as coisas estranhas que haviam acontecido nesse ultimo mês, com certeza essa era a mais estranha de todas. Olhou ao homem lobo com desconfiança ao ver que ele esboçava um sorriso especialmente suspeito. "O que eu perdi?" se perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-------------------º-º-º------------------

Dumbledore chupou uma bala de limão devagar e sorriu ao ver se abrir a porta de seu escritório, deixando passar a Remus Lupin. Saudou ao homem e lhe indicou que se sentasse com um gesto da mão.

- Foi rápido. – disse observando Remus ao licantropo por cima de seus óculos de meia lua com olhos risonhos.

- Sempre que se tratar de Harry. – respondeu Remus com sinceridade. – Havia ouvido sobre as mudanças, mas... começou ficando serio. Albus compreendeu que Lupin já havia visto ao menino e esperou a pergunta que sabia que viria em continuação. – Como aconteceu Albus?

- Não sei. – respondeu o ancião dando um pequeno suspiro. – Ainda. – completou. Sabia que o homem estava morrendo para fazer mais perguntas, mas havia outro assunto que ele considerava de maior importância no momento e pelo que havia feito vir a Lupin a seu escritório. – Remus, o posto de DCAT esta vago. – comentou o diretor centrando seus vivos olhos nos dourados do outro. E como imaginava a reação do homem não se fez esperar.

- Albus, não. – negou Remus com o rosto serio. – Sabe que não me importo, mas... os pais dos alunos...

Os pais dos alunos têm agora preocupações maiores Remus. – lhe interrompeu o ancião, que havia preparado minuciosamente sua argumentação. Desejava ter Remus Lupin como professor de novo e por suas barbas o conseguiria. Conhecia o testamento de Sirius Black, no que o homem havia deixado uma de suas câmaras em Grincots a seu amigo de infância. Mas também conhecia a teimosia de Lupin e sabia de boas fontes que ele não havia tocado em um só knut do que agora era seu. "Me empenho em me cercar de cabeças ocas" se disse Dumbledore rindo interiormente. No entanto compreendia a posição que havia tomado seu ex-aluno. Por isso mesmo queria lhe dar a oportunidade de ganhar um salário próprio com o que se manter.

- Acho que nada pode preocupar mais a um pai que ter a um licantropo ensinando a seus filhos. – respondeu Remus com amargura.

- Exceto talvez ter a um possível Lord das Trevas na mesma sala que eles. – replicou o ancião com um toque de frieza. Havia recebido varias cartas indesejáveis de pais temerosos. Algo que com certeza nunca chegaria aos ouvidos de Harry, quem já tinha que suportar suficientes coisas segundo seu critério. O diretor viu variar a expressão do homem e soube que começava a duvidar. – Remus, os pais estão muito preocupados por essa suposta ameaça, para que se importem que você de aulas a seus filhos. E seus alunos gostam muito de você. – disse com um sorriso benevolente.

- Mas ainda assim... – começou o licantropo não muito convencido. O diretor deu um suspiro exasperado e se dispôs a jogar sua ultima e efetiva carta.

- E Harry poderá estar perto de você. Suponho que já comprovou por você mesmo que ele não esta em seu melhor momento para socialização. – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore se cravaram com intensidade nos de seu ouvinte antes de continuar. – Você melhor que ninguém sabe o que é estar só Remus. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios do ancião al ver a expressão de Remus que tinha perdido a batalha.

- Esta bem... – concordou o licantropo esboçando um sorriso. – Sabe que não há nada que eu goste mais de fazer.

- Sendo assim, não há nada mais que falar. – sentenciou o diretor dando uma palmada alegre. O licantropo se levantou de seu assento disposto a ir, mas vacilou um momento antes de olhar novamente a Dumbledore.

- Você já tinha tudo planejado, não é? Disse com um assomo de riso na voz. – Quando me convidou para vir... – o ancião sorriu misteriosamente.

- Minha fama me precede, vejo. – comentou como quem não quer nada. – E não pode evitar rir quando o homem abandonou seu escritório, soltando um comentário que pareceu a "velho louco".

-------------------º-º-º-----------------

- Potter… - Harry observou com atenção a próxima instrução no velho livro de poções. – Potter! – tinha que faze-la bem. Nem que só fosse por esfregá-la nessa serpente rasteira que tinha como professor. – POTTER! – no entanto estava certo que não lhe daria uma boa nota, mas ao menos teria... – Maldição Potter! Quer descer de onde demônios esta? – um golpe seco sobre sua mesa de trabalho lhe sobressaltou e levantou finalmente os olhos de seu livro para se encontrar com os negros e furibundos do professor Snape.

- O que? – perguntou ainda bastante distraído.

- Por fim se digna a prestar um mínimo de atenção. – cuspiu o homem entrecerrando os olhos. Harry olhou a sua volta e viu que todos estavam prestando atenção nele. "Merda!" se disse, compreendendo que havia se concentrado demais. – Pode me dizer... que demônios... é isso? – perguntou o professor sinalizando seu caldeirão.

- Isso é mi… - começou Harry com frieza. Mas teve que tragar um palavrão ao ver que, o que supostamente ia ser sua poção perfeita, era agora um liquido de aspecto pastoso, escuro e extremamente desagradável, que não tinha nada a ver com a cor ambarina que supostamente teria que ter a poção. – Que nojo... – murmurou com uma expressão que evidenciava que "isso" que havia criado não cheirava nada bem. Lançou um olhar resignado a Hermione quem por pedido seu continuava se sentar ao lado de Ron. Esta levantou as sobrancelhas como dizendo-lhe que tinha que acatar as conseqüências.

- Exatamente Potter. – concordou Snape. – Isso... – sinalizou novamente o caldeirão do garoto. – É um nojo. Dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor por não prestar atenção em minha aula Potter e dez pontos mais, por encher as masmorras desse infecto odor devido a sua incompetência. – soltou com desprezo. Harry mordeu a língua para não replicar. Dessa vez sim, havia sido sua culpa. Havia se distraído repassando as instruções da poção e havia excedido no tempo de cozimento.

- _Cheira condenadamente mal_. – Harry fez rodar os olhos com resignação.

- Eu já sei! – disse em voz baixa, mas pelo visto o suficientemente alto.

- O que disse Potter? – o professor Snape se aproximou de novo a sua carteira e lhe observou com os olhos entrecerrados.

- _Ssse ssssupõe que issso é uma poção? Eu não a beberia..._

- Eu menos... – respondeu Harry lançando um olhar a seu caldeirão e se afastando rapidamente da causa de mau cheiro.

- Agora o senhor fala sozinho, Potter? Inquiriu Snape, dessa vez observando-lhe com certa estranheza. Harry lhe olhou também sem compreender. "Só?" se disse. Mas se estava falando com ele! Será que os vapores da poção haviam deixado Snape louco?

- _Tem um caráter de mil demôniosssss..._ – Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas agora, nesse momento se deu conta que algo não encaixava. "Um momento" pensou confuso "desde quando Snape tem essa voz tão siseante?". Sacudiu a cabeça com desconcerto. "Não me diga que agora ouço vozes!" pensou alarmado.

- Potter? – perguntou Snape sem tirar os olhos dele, ao igual que o resto da classe. Harry lhe olhou brevemente, mas imediatamente sua atenção se desviou para algo que se movia no chão a poucos centímetros da estante repleta de frascos, bem no fundo da sala. E esteve a ponto de deixar escapar um suspiro de alivio, apesar de que jamais haveria esperado encontrar-se com isso nas masmorras. Era estranho, mas ao menos significava que não estava ouvindo alucinações. Observou com curiosidade a quem havia falado, ignorando por completo os olhares de estranhamento de que era alvo. E finalmente optou por perguntar ao visitante o que fazia ali.

- _K__ssaah dajiiiz nezzshaaa?_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Kyah, Patty Potter, Tety Potter-Malfoy. **


	5. Capitulo 5: Uma curiosa visitante

**Título:**Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

NT: Agradeço aminha maravilhosa Beta Bella Potter Malfoy por betar esse capitulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Uma curiosa visitante...**_

Severus arregalou os olhos e se afastou da carteira de seu aluno como se tivesse se queimado. Quase no mesmo instante, uma algaravia de gritos assustados e movimentos de cadeiras encheu a sala de aula, ao levantarem-se todos de uma vez tentando sair ao mesmo tempo. Snape nem se incomodou em colocar ordem, muito estupefato para reagir. Havia sido sua imaginação? Ou acabava de ouvir Potter falar Parsel? Não demorou muito em sair de suas dúvidas, quando um silvo às suas costas o fez girar repentinamente. E então seus olhos se desorbitaram ainda mais, ao ver o que nesse preciso momento se arrastava pelo chão em direção ao garoto.

------------------º-º-º---------------------

Harry não fez caso do barulho que havia se formado às suas costas e se limitou a revirar os olhos brevemente. Devia ter percebido que algo como falar parsel de improviso no meio de uma sala cheia seria suficiente para criar um caos generalizado. Mas o certo era que não se importava absolutamente, estava mais interessado em saber de onde havia saído essa inusual visitante.

-_O que você faz aqui_? – perguntou à serpente que lentamente começou a se arrastar para sua carteira.

-_Turismo_. – o réptil emitiu um suave silvo que Harry identificou como uma risada aveludada e sibilante e esboçou um sorriso divertido. Uma serpente com senso de humor, isso sim era algo digno de se ver. Observou atentamente ao animal que nesse momento se erguia sobre si mesma para lhe observar a sua vez. Era de uma bonita cor negra com rajas cinzentas no extremo da calda. Algumas manchas da mesma cor estavam em sua cabeça em cima dos olhos, dando a impressão de que possuía umas sobrancelhas brancas levantadas em uma eterna expressão surpreendida. Sentiu-se avaliado pelos olhos amarelos do réptil. – _Falassss parsel_. – disso o animal, mais afirmando que perguntando.

-_Mui__to astuta_. – brincou Harry. Não era muito amigo das serpentes, apesar de seu dom inato para falar com elas. Talvez porque em sua vida, tudo o que havia conhecido que estava relacionado com elas não havia sido agradável. Mas essa parecia especialmente amigável.

-_Prontossss_. – murmurou o réptil. – _Não há muitosss falantesss de parsssel_. – sibilou, observando com curiosidade. Com parcimônia, o animal subiu pela perna da carteira até a superfície e olhou mais de perto a Harry, que não se moveu.

- Potter! – a exclamação provocou que tanto a serpente como o garoto se virassem para olhar um assustado professor de poções. – Potter, deixe de se fazer de idiota e venha aqui! Esse animal é venenoso! – exclamou Snape sem afastar os olhos do réptil. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas surpreendido pela atitude de seu professor. Depois de tudo se supunha que as serpentes eram o símbolo de sua casa.

-_É verdade_? _É venenosa_? – perguntou Harry ao animal. Este assentiu com a cabeça.

-_Masss não sssou perigosssa_. – replicou lançando um olhar aborrecido para o homem. – _Eu diria que o perigossso é ele_. Harry riu baixinho, dando razão interiormente à serpente. O certo é que o animal havia conseguido despertar sua curiosidade e, além disso, parecia simpática, mas sabia que esse não era o lugar para iniciar um interrogatório, sem contar que se não desse uma explicação a Snape ele teria troço.

- Não se preocupe professor. – disse Harry se levantado e começando a recolher suas coisas. – Não tem intenção de me fazer mal. – O homem lhe lançou uma breve mirada desconcertada antes de retornar seus olhos a delgada figura do réptil. – De fato, acho que vou levá-la comigo. – decidiu Harry. "Porque não?" E esboçou um sorriso malicioso ao imaginar o que diriam seus companheiros quando lhe vissem passeando por ali com uma serpente.

- Sssério? – inquiriu o animal com um tom que revelava sua emoção. Harry estendeu o braço e de imediato o réptil começou a subir por ele enroscando seu corpo a sua volta. Subiu até o ombro do garoto e deixou cair sua cabeça sobre este com felicidade.

- Potter! Não pretende ficar com... – replicou Snape, quem parecia muito confuso para pensar.

- Mas é claro que sim! – interrompeu Harry. Já estava muito farto de que lhe dissessem o que tinha ou não tinha que fazer e tendo em conta as poucas amizades que parecia ter ultimamente, uma a mais seria bem vinda, mesmo que fosse recoberta de escamas. Deu meia volta disposto a ir embora, e foi então quando percebeu que estava completamente só na sala de aula, fora seu professor e o animal. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram surpreendidas. "Bem, suponho que minha fama como novo Lorde das Trevas se fortificou com isso..." pensou com um leve encolhimento de ombros. Caminhou até a porta ignorando olimpicamente a chamada de seu professor. Uns leves toquezinhos em seu rosto lhe fizeram olhar para seu ombro direito, onde a serpente se havia acomodado.

-_Graciassss_. – silvou o réptil. Harry só sorriu como resposta.

---------------------º-º-º----------------------

Severus demorou ainda um tempo para se recuperar do choque. Como diabos havia chegado uma _Vipera Elapidae _às suas masmorras? E por Merlin e todo seu conselho! Potter a havia levado com ele! Aquela serpente era absurdamente venenosa! Esse pensamento o fez reagir. Saiu correndo da sala sem se preocupar em fechar a porta e se dirigiu rapidamente ao Grande Salão, onde devido a hora que era, estaria o diretor. Sabia por experiência própria que o garoto não o ouviria, nem que só fosse por lhe fazer enraivecer. Mas a Dumbledore teria que escutar. Não pensava em permitir que o garoto passeasse com o réptil venenoso por aí, que a mínima mudança poderia lhe morder. "Por todos os santos!" disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com nervosismo. "Esse garoto vai me matar de desgosto!".

Enquanto caminhava velozmente pelos corredores, Severus foi captando fragmentos de conversas. O rumor de que Harry Potter havia começado a falar parsel no meio de uma sala de aula havia corrido como pólvora, como sempre acontecia em Hogwarts. Maldisse internamente seus estúpidos estudantes por não saberem manter a boca fechada. Sem dúvida o Ministério se vangloriaria com essa noticia, que certamente não demoraria a chegar em seus ouvidos, e se ostentaria diante da comunidade mágica, lhes fazendo acreditar que tinha razão. "Este garoto..." pensou virando bruscamente uma esquina. Deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências de começar a falar com serpentes diante de todo mundo. Será que não entendia que o parsel era outra das qualidades mais raras do Lorde das Trevas? O mundo mágico estava buscando qualquer desculpa para lhe crucificar e o garoto se estava servindo em uma bandeja.

- Severus! – a voz lhe fez se deter repentinamente. Um grunhido de desgosto escapou de seus lábios quando percebeu quem era que lhe havia chamado.

- Tenho pressa Lupin. – siseou dando-lhe as costas. Mas o licantropo o agarrou pelo ombro, detendo-o.

- Ouvi um grupo de alunos dizendo que Harry começou a falar parsel em sua aula. Isso é verdade? – perguntou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. "As noticias voam" se disse Snape. Estudou friamente ao homem que tinha diante de si com uma expressão ressentida ao recordar o "incidente" dessa manhã. Não havia achado graça alguma na familiaridade na qual o homem lobo tratava o garoto, e ver Lupin rodeando os ombros de Potter com seu braço não havia ajudado a diminuir seu rancor. No entanto, o comentário que ele havia feito antes de ir, o havia deixado muito sem rumo e para sua profunda irritação e incompreensão, não havia podido deixar de ruborizar. Talvez por isso havia sido tão brusco durante a aula, sua máscara havia estado a ponto de cair por terra diante do garoto.

- É verdade. – confirmou em fim, se soltando do homem, cujos olhos ficaram desorbitados de choque.

- Mas ele não... não se supunha que tinha que ter uma serpente diante de si para...? – tentou raciocinar Lupin.

- E tinha. – cortou bruscamente Severus. – Não sei como, mas estava em minhas masmorras. Mas te aconselho Lupin, que se aprecia Potter, algo que não duvido... – Snape entrecerrou os olhos, o perfurando e desconcertando. - ... o busque de imediato porque Potter levou a serpente com ele, e é muito venenosa. – disse antes de dar meia volta e continuar seu caminho com movimento de sua capa.

----------------------º-º-º-----------------------

-_Então você entrou na bolsa de viajem de Snape._ – repetiu Harry balançando as pernas com despreocupação e sem ser consciente do caos que havia criado. Havia sentado comodamente no batente de uma das janelas de uns dos corredores laterais do castelo, disposto a escutar a história da serpente. Havia elegido um dos menos transitados e tendo em conta que era hora do jantar, imaginou que não seria incomodado pelo menos em algumas horas, tempo mais que suficiente.

-_Era melhor que a asssssquerosssa habitaççção em que vivia antessss._ – siseou a serpente. Harry não teve que pensar muito para imaginar e deduzir em quais ocasiões ia de viagem o professor Snape, e por tanto a procedência do réptil.

-_Conheceu Voldemort?_ – perguntou brincando com sua varinha.

-_Não pessoalmente. _– respondeu a viborta. – _Masss ouvi falar dele pelasss outrasss. Não era um mal amo sssegundo elasss. _– Harry observou surpreendido a sua nova amiga. "Achei que Voldemort só tinha a Nagini" pensou com desconcerto.

-_Voldemort era seu amo? _– a serpente negou efusivamente com a cabeça, movimento que Harry continuava pensando ser gracioso em um réptil. De fato lhe custava se acostumar aos gestos tão humanos que às vezes fazia o animal.

_-__Eu não tenho um amo. _– replicou a serpente. –_Ninguém cuida de mim. _. – concluiu com um tom que Harry achou um pouco melancólico. Uma idéia passou por sua cabeça, se bem não estava certo se o animal não se sentiria ofendido caso propusesse.

-_Quer..._ – começou com dúvidas. – G_ostaria que eu fosse seu amo? _– perguntou, e não pode evitar um sorriso divertido ao ver a expressão estupefata da serpente.

-_Você ssseria? _– silvou a serpente com um tom alegre. Harry assentiu e ao animal sibilou feliz, batendo levemente no garoto no braço com sua calda.

-_Há, qual é seu nome? _– perguntou Harry, dando-se conta que certamente o réptil se ofenderia se fosse por ai o chamando de "animal".

_-__Eu não tenho nome. _– disse a víbora baixando a cabeça como se isso fosse muito ruim. Harry pensou durante uns segundos. "Que nome seria apropriado para uma serpente?". Pensou em alguns muito comuns, mas estava claro que essa serpente era tudo, menos comum. Depois de um bom tempo pensando sob o atento olhar do animal, que parecia saber no que estava pensando, encontrou o nome perfeito segundo ele. Só faltava que o réptil gostasse.

-_O que acha de Zigy?_ – perguntou.

-_Eu gosto!_ – sibilou a serpente entusiasmada. Harry sorriu contente de ter uma nova amiga. Havia escolhido um nome bonito e que não soava muito obscuro. Não se importava que os demais pensassem que ele era uma espécie de Voldemort 2, mas se tinha que chamar a serpente por um nome, preferia que esse fosse alegre.

-_Bem Zigy, não sei você, mas eu estou morto de fome. _– comentou o garoto se levantando. – _Não acho que deixem entrar serpentes no Grande Salão. Mas sempre temos as cozinhas._ – brincou, permitindo que o réptil se acomodasse em seu braço antes de ir ao corredor que esperava com um retrato de uma pêra sujeita a cócegas.

---------------------º-º-º---------------------

Hermione observou como um nervoso Severus Snape entrava rapidamente no Grande Salão e se aproximava da mesa de professores. Não estranhou quando Snape sussurrou algo no ouvido de Dumbledore e deduziu imediatamente do que se tratava a urgência. Não havia outro tema de conversa em toda Hogwarts. Harry Potter falando parsel. "Em que Harry estava pensando?" pensou a garota com um toque de desgosto. Sem dúvida os rumores que corriam sobre seu amigo se alastrariam com essa nova informação. Remexeu a comida em seu prato com ansiedade e sem afastar os olhos do diretor e Snape, que nesse momento saiam da sala a passo rápido.

- Certamente vão capturar Potter. – comentou um garoto de Gryffindor conseguindo vários murmúrios de concordância. Hermione lhe lançou uma má mirada. Certamente Dumbledore e Snape haviam ido buscar Harry, mas não para capturar precisamente. Gostaria de perguntar a seu amigo o que aconteceu, mas quando ouve a deserção na sala de aula, Ron a puxou por um braço e a levou com os demais, motivo pelo qual estavam brigados nesse momento. Olhou o ruivo, quem tinha o olhar fixo em seu prato. Mas não tardou em se centrar de novo sua atenção em Harry. Onde poderia estar agora? Hermione pôs seu brilhante cérebro para trabalhar. O mais provável era que Harry desejasse estar só, longe dos olhares assustados e os comentários venenosos dos demais. Assim que a torre de Gryffindor, e os corredores principais ficavam descartados. As salas de aulas se fechavam na hora das refeições, então não estaria em nenhuma delas. Talvez havia ido a torre leste, que pelo que sabia era uma espécie de quarto de despejo. Ou talvez havia ido aos terrenos... Mas o tempo estava muito ruim, o inverno já havia deixado seu sinal, então duvidava que seu amigo quisesse passar frio por vontade própria. Além disso, dentro do castelo havia muitos lugares mais cômodos e quentes onde se esconder. "Não desceu para comer", disse Hermione. E um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seus lábios ao imaginar onde estaria certamente seu amigo. "Cômodo, quente e há comida de montão", disse a si mesma, se levantando e recolhendo sua mochila ante o olhar surpreendido de Ron. "As cozinhas".

----------------------º-º-º---------------------

-_Ha... Zigy... o que as serpentes comem? _– perguntou Harry uma vez acomodado na mesa das cozinhas do castelo. A serpente havia deslizado por seu braço até a superfície de madeira e havia se enroscado sobre si mesma, ao parecer desfrutando enormemente do calor que desprendia o lugar. "Espero que não tenha nada a ver com bichos e ratos..." pensou Harry angustiado.

-_Insetos e pequenos animais. _– respondeu a serpente. –_Masss no meu caso, qualquer coisa._

-_Alguma preferência?_ – perguntou enquanto se servia um pedaço suculento de guisado.

-_Carne e suco de abóbora. _– respondeu Zigy com timidez, provavelmente pensando que estava abusando da generosidade desse garoto. Mas Harry só sorriu divertido ante os gostos culinários de sua mascote, que se pareciam surpreendentemente aos seus, se bem que preferia mais uma boa cerveja amanteigada. Serviu em um prato uns pedaços de bisteca, enquanto em outro verteu um pouco de suco de abóbora e os colocou na frente da serpente que sibilou contente antes de levar um pedaço de carne suculenta a boca com gula. Harry ia atacar sua própria comida quando a porta se abriu, dando passo a uma garota com um espesso e alvoroçado cabelo.

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry surpreendido. A garota se aproximou rapidamente e com um sorriso na boca, mas se deteve bruscamente ao ver quem compartia a mesa com seu amigo.

- Harry... o que é isso? – perguntou com uma expressão um tanto apreensiva.

-_Eu também me alegrei em te conhecer_. – replicou a serpente ofendida. Harry riu e fez sinal para que sua amiga se aproximasse sem temor, coisa que a garota fez, mas com cuidado de se sentar um pouco afastada da serpente.

- Se chama Zigy. – disse Harry dando uns toquinhos carinhosos na cabeça do animal, gesto que a serpente correspondeu esfregado ligeiramente seu focinho com a mão do garoto. Hermione abriu muitos os olhos, surpreendida pela atitude tão incomum do réptil.

- Então foi por isso. – murmurou Hermione sem afastar os olhos do animal, que sorvia o suco do prato com deleite. – Já imaginava que você não começaria a falar parsel sem mais nem menos. Suponho que estava nas masmorras, não? Harry assentiu e explicou, entre um bocado e outro, o que Zigy lhe havia contado momentos antes. Incrível! – exclamou Hermione, depois de alguns minutos de silencio. Observava ao réptil, dessa vez sem mostrar temor, senão com uma agitada excitação.

- E você, como sabia que estaria aqui? – perguntou Harry. Hermione sorriu com certo orgulho antes de responder e contar o processo mental que havia tido momentos antes de deduzir seu esconderijo. – Também poderia ter ido para a Sala Precisa. – disse o garoto sorrindo. O sorriso orgulhoso de Hermione diminuiu um pouco.

- Bem, suponho que se não tivesse te encontrado aqui seria minha próxima parada. – disse ela com ar pensativo. Harry sorriu divertido, dizendo-se que sua amiga lhe conhecia muito bem, e que o dia em que quisesse se esconder de verdade seria bastante complicado.

-_Há! Zigy_. – Harry olhou com curiosidade a serpente. Uma idéia acabava de cruzar sua mente. – _Não sabia que entendia o que dizem os humanos_.

-_E não posso, ssssó ssse falam parssssel_. – disse ela avaliando a garota morena com a mesma intensidade com a que a garota avaliava ela.

-_Mas você entendeu o que Hermione disse!_ – exclamou Harry. No entanto a serpente negou com a cabeça.

-_Não entendo ssseu idioma. Massss àsss vezesss a vozzzz e a expressssão dizem tudo_. – disse muito sabiamente o animal. – _Como agora. Deduzo que ssssua amiga, não te ouve falar parssssel muitas vezessss_. – Harry se virou para olhar ao que se referia a serpente e se encontrou com a alucinada mirada de Hermione. Sorriu divertido ao lembrar que, o que para ele era uma conversa normal, para os demais era um idioma completamente desconhecido.

Hermione pareceu sair de sua concentração e ruborizou bastante por sua expectação.

- Claro Harry. – disse batendo na testa com uma mão. – Havia esquecido completamente. Dumbledore e Snape estão procurando por você. – Harry deu um suspiro resignado. Cedo ou tarde, teria que enfrentar as perguntas do diretor e a ira de seu professor de poções. Então melhor cedo que tarde.

-_Já terminou Zigy_? – perguntou recolhendo sua mochila. Hermione fez o mesmo com a sua. Obviamente com a intenção de acompanhar a Harry no que provavelmente seria uma boa reprimenda.

-_Aonde vamossssss_? – perguntou o animal enroscando-se no braço de seu amo e pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, de onde tinha uma vista privilegiada.

-_Fazer sua apresentação oficial_. – brincou Harry saindo das cozinhas, seguido por uma Hermione fascinada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **kamila youko, Sora Black, Srta Potter Malfoy, Ju K.Lender, Ju K.Lender, Alícia Spinet, Estrela Polar, Scheila Potter Malfoy, Lô, Nanda Lilo, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Mika Crispy, Srta. Kinomoto.**

LôSrta. Kinomoto e Alícia Spinet: Obrigada pelos reviews e desulpas pela demora já estou trabalhando no próximo capitulo, então não deve demorar tanto.


	6. Me ch: Capitulo 06: Corujas, serpentes e

**Título:**Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore quanto Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

---------------------------------

**Capitulo 06: **_**Corujas, serpentes e um lobisomem indiscreto.**_

Remus caminhava rapidamente ao lado de Dumbledore e Snape, dividido entre o assombro e a preocupação. Assombro pela agilidade do ancião, que se movia quase mais rápido que ele mesmo, e preocupação pela perigosa situação em que se havia metido Harry, outra vez. "Esse garoto... é igual ao pai!", pensou o lobisomem sacudindo a cabeça. Remus não havia conhecido alguém capaz de atrair tantos problemas juntos como James Potter, até que conheceu o seu filho, sem a menor dúvida, um digno sucessor do sobrenome.

- Está certo de que era uma _Vipera Elapidae _Severus? – perguntou de novo. O homem lhe dirigiu uma mirada de esguelha.

- Sim Lupin, sei distinguir entre uma serpente qualquer e uma venenosa. – contestou Snape com tom obscuro. Remus esfregou o braço com crescente nervosismo. _Vipera Elapidae _ou mais comumente conhecida como a _matagryffos_. "Porque tinha que necessariamente ser essa?", pensou Lupin à borda do desespero. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos o diretor, quem parecia muito concentrado na busca. Havia revistado a torre de Griffindor, pensando que seria o lugar mais provável onde Harry haveria ido com esse perigoso animal. Mas tanto os dormitórios, como a Sala Comunal estavam completamente vazios e a mochila do garoto não estava em seu quarto, o que queria dizer que nem sequer havia passado por ali. Ao que parecia, Dumbledore e Snape haviam tido a mesma idéia, porque os encontrou na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Haviam se separado momentaneamente para percorrer os corredores e as salas de aulas, incluindo os fantasmas e os retratos estavam ajudando na busca que, até momento, estava sendo muito infrutífera e muito frustrante. "Vamos Harry, onde se meteu?". Suplicou Remus em silencio, e como se alguma força divina houvesse atendido sua prece viu aparecer pela esquina do corredor um garoto de cabelos negros e compridos preso em um rabo de cavalo e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e alvoroçados.

- Harry! Hermione! – chamou Remus. Tanto ele como Severus correram até os alunos, que nesse momento se viraram ao ouvir seus nomes. O homem-lobo sentiu o coração bater a mil por hora ao ver a perigosa víbora enroscada no braço de Harry, tão próxima de seu pescoço.

- Remus! Hermione me disse que... – mas o garoto não terminou a frase ao ver como tanto seu professor de poções quanto o lobisomem levantaram a varinha apontando para a serpente, que se encolheu sobre si mesma ao se ver ameaçada por ambos os magos, aterrorizada. Dumbledore se adiantou a ambos os mestres e observou com um olhar analítico ao réptil.

- Harry, não se mova. – aconselhou Remus sem deixar de apontar a varinha ao animal. – Não se preocupe, vamos te livrar dela em um segundo. – mas o olhar que lhe estava dirigindo o garoto não era em absoluto, de agradecimento, mas sim parecia de irritação.

- Livrar-me dela? Porquê? – exclamou o garoto cujos olhos lançavam chispas furiosas. – Professor Dumbledore! – disse buscando o apoio de seu diretor.

- Não é perigosa professor. – apoiou Hermione. Remus lhe lançou uma fria mirada que fez a garota estremecer. Não entendia o que fazia Hermione com Harry, depois de tudo, suas últimas notícias haviam sido que tanto ela quanto Ron haviam abandonado ao garoto quando mais lhes necessitava, mas isso não era o mais importante agora, ficaria sabendo mais tarde. O importante agora era convencer o cabeça oca do filho de seu amigo que se soltasse da serpente.

- Harry, não sei se sabe, esse é um exemplar de _Vipera Elapidae_. – disse Dumbledore com voz tranqüila, mas sem afastar os olhos do animal, que parecia querer sair fugindo dali. – É muito venenosa. – concluiu.

- Eu já sei, o professor Snape me disse e Zigy me confirmou. – disse Harry olhando fixamente os olhos azuis do diretor. Remus franziu o cenho como os outros dois adultos.

- Zigy? Quem diabos é Zigy? – perguntou o lobisomem com desconcerto.

- A serpente. – respondeu o garoto cruzando os braços. Remus conteve a duras penas uma risada nervosa. "Lhe pôs um nome? Essa é boa". Pensou, sacudindo a cabeça com incredulidade. Só a Harry ocorreria acolher uma mascote que era um dos répteis mais venenosos de todo o mundo mágico.

- Professor. – disse Harry fixando de novo seus incomuns olhos nos do diretor, que parecia avaliar a situação com calma. – Não é perigosa, de fato é muito amigável. Zigy fala e tem suas próprias opiniões sobre as coisas, não é como se estivéssemos falando de qualquer animal para sacrificar. Talvez seja venenosa, mas não pensa em morder ninguém. O senhor me disse uma vez que o que nos converte no que somos são nossas decisões, mais que nossas capacidades, não? Zigy pode matar, mas não pensa em fazê-lo. Merece uma oportunidade. – Remus não pode menos que se surpreender ante as palavras do garoto. Pelo visto Harry havia amadurecido sem que ele se desse conta. Lentamente baixou sua varinha, consciente da verdade nas palavras do garoto. Ele mesmo era considerado um ser perigoso por parte da comunidade mágica e, no entanto, não tinha intenção de fazer nada a ninguém. Perguntou-se o que lhe haveria acontecido se não houvesse gente em sua vida disposta a lhe dar uma oportunidade.

- Disse isso? – Dumbledore olhava com os olhos brilhantes de orgulho ao garoto que assentia nesse momento. – Às vezes digo coisas sem sentido. – disse o ancião esboçando um sorriso divertido. Harry suspirou aliviado ao ver que ambos os professores baixavam as varinhas.

- Então é Zigy, hein? – Remus riu, mais tranqüilo agora que a situação estava sobre controle.

- Como chegou nas masmorras? – perguntou um desconcertado professor Snape, quem ainda mantinha sua varinha na mão, algo reticente. Harry sorriu com certa malícia antes de responder.

- Deveria vigiar o que é que se mete em sua bolsa de viagem professor. – Tanto Remus quanto Dumbledore soltaram dessa vez uma gargalhada ao ver a cara que o homem havia feito. Até mesmo Hermione e Harry sorriram. O lobisomem conteve a duras penas a risada e olhou a serpente com curiosidade quando essa começou a emitir um sibilante siseio.

- O que disse? – perguntou curioso.

- Que quer um aluno para o café todas as manhãs. – brincou Harry, Hermione soltou uma risadinha divertida e o bigode de Dumbledore tremeu ante o comentário. Snape, no entanto, grunhiu baixo. – Estava me perguntando o que está acontecendo. – disse agora um pouco mais sério. – _Dajizzz sssaah neezzss. Liizzeraa jiizz sssytheen ivvanaasshii_. – o homem-lobo contemplou fascinado, como o resto dos presentes, como Harry se comunicava com a serpente, que parecia atenta a cada siseio do garoto.

- Senhorita Granger. – disse o diretor olhando por cima de suas lentes a garota e saindo de seu devaneio. – Vejo que você teve mais sorte que nós na hora de procurar seu amigo e me pergunto que motivo a fez duvidar de que nos interessaria saber do paradeiro de Harry. – comentou o ancião como quem não quer nada e sem indicio de irritação na voz. Hermione ficou vermelha e baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Hermione veio me avisar que estavam me buscando, professor Dumbledore. – respondeu Harry imediatamente. Remus sorriu ante o gesto do garoto, sem dúvida era igual ao seu pai. Atraía com facilidade os problemas, igual a James. "E perdoa com a mesma facilidade". Pensou com carinho o lobisomem, lembrando certa ocasião em que havia cometido um erro que achou que lhe custaria a amizade daquele garoto de cabelos negros e alvoroçados que havia conhecido em Hogwarts, e no entanto havia sido rapidamente perdoado.

-------------------º-º-º----------------------

- Professor... – Harry duvidou um pouco antes de seguir. Não gostava que o tratassem como a alguém especial (ironia!) e muito menos pedir favores que implicassem em um tratamento preferencial sobre os demais alunos. Mas esse era um caso de extrema necessidade. Sentiu os juvenis olhos de Dumbledore sobre sua pessoa e decidiu falar. – Professor, queria pedir... não poderiam... me dar um quarto... separado? – perguntou em um tom um pouco inseguro. A reação que seguiu as suas palavras foi exatamente a que havia imaginado. Os quatro presentes, incluindo Hermione – a quem não havia dito nada ainda –, lhe olharam com genuíno assombro.

- O que acontece Potter? Se sente muito especial para dividir uma habitação com seus insignificantes companheiros? – espetou Snape, entrecerrando os olhos.

- Cale-se Severus. – disse Remus, lançando um olhar torto ao professor. – Se Harry pede é porque certamente tem uma boa razão. – Harry agradeceu em silêncio o apoio do lobisomem e centrou sua atenção na resposta. Dumbledore, no entanto, parecia querer levar seu tempo para meditar a decisão. Alisou sua comprida barba sem tirar os olhos de seu pupilo.

- A torre parece um bom lugar? – perguntou ao fim Dumbledore, esboçando um sorriso. Harry assentiu entusiasmado. Mas claro que sim! Qualquer lugar onde não tivesse que ouvir constantemente o quão desagradável era sua presença estava bem. – Precisa de algumas remodelações, claro. – prosseguiu o diretor com ar pensativo.

- Não tem que ser nada do outro mundo, professor Dumbledore. – Harry se apressou em dizer. A última coisa que queira era que o diretor pensasse que queria se cercar de luxos, ou algo parecido. – Só quero ficar só. – concluiu com um sorriso. Mas o sorriso desapareceu ao ver as expressões que os demais haviam feito ante essa afirmação. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, seu comentário não parecia ter lhes agradado.

- De qualquer forma, não acho que queira viver em um chiqueiro. - falou de novo o ancião voltando a seu sorriso jovial.

- Pff! Estou certo que ainda assim será melhor que o armário dos Dursley... – Harry murmurou com tom sarcástico.

- Senhor, não acho que seja conveniente... – interveio Snape lançando ao diretor um olhar carregado de significados que a Harry não escapou. Só pode pensar que, como sempre, o maldito professor estava tentando fazer das suas. Mas, para sua satisfação, Dumbledore não lhe fez caso.

- Bobagens, Severus. Harry, quando quiser pode se mudar para seu novo quarto. Mandarei alguns elfos domésticos para que o limpem um pouco e... se me permitem, darei a eles o resto do dia livre. – o último disse olhando diretamente a Hermione com os olhos risonhos, quem sorriu com prazer, ainda sabendo que os elfos certamente se indignariam por tal proposta. – E agora, se não há mais nada que dizer... oh! Sim, claro, já estava esquecendo. A idade faz estragos. – disse o ancião mais para si que para os demais, que lhe olharam com uma expressão que indicava que ninguém havia acreditado que o esquecimento do diretor se devia a idade. Talvez a sua loucura de gênio ou a tantas outras coisas que tinha na mente. – As aulas de DCAT já têm professor. – Harry e Hermione se olharam surpreendidos.

- E quem é? – perguntou Harry incapaz de agüentar a curiosidade. "Qualquer um deve ser melhor que aquele sapo da Umbridge", pensou, relembrando a desagradável e cruel mulher que havia lhes dado aula no ano passado. Mas sua estupefação se fez maior quando Dumbledore sinalizou, com um movimento de cabeça, a um sorridente Remus Lupin. - Quê? Sério? - gritou Harry sem se dar conta que Hermione estava gritando exatamente o mesmo.

- Se tão pouco agrado te faz... - disse o lobisomem sem abandonar seu sorriso.

- Claro... claro que sim! – estalou Harry se lançando a abraçar a seu novo professor, quem riu ante a reação do garoto. Harry não podia acreditar em sua boa sorte. Se Remus ensinasse DCAT implicava em tê-lo em Hogwarts mais algumas semanas, como lhe havia dito o lobisomem quando se encontraram. E, por Merlin, necessitava ter umas caras amigas a sua volta, no meio de tanta hostilidade. Seria... seria como viver com ele.

-_Cuidado_! – o siseio tirou Harry de sua euforia momentânea e sorriu ao ver a pobre Zigy tentando não ser amassada pelo efusivo abraço.

-_Sinto muito Zigy_. – Harry se desculpou, dando uns toques carinhosos no queixo do réptil. Os presentes ficaram com expressões incrédulas, ainda não haviam se acostumado que tivesse de mascote uma serpente extremamente venenosa e a tratasse com tanta despreocupação, exceto Dumbledore, cujo o bigode tremia consideravelmente tentando não rir. Mas o que realmente desconcertou Harry foi a expressão do professor Snape, quem parecia perfurar o lobisomem com seus olhos negros carregados de um rancor que o garoto jamais havia visto dirigido sequer a si mesmo. E isso era dizer muito, porque Harry estava certo de que era uma das pessoas mais odiadas por Snape.

- Bem, agora sim. Se não se importam, vou ver se os elfos domésticos são tão amáveis em me servir algum desses manjares deliciosos que conseguem preparar. – E dizendo isso, Dumbledore deu meia volta com uma onda de sua túnica prateada, seguido por um contrariado Severus Snape.

---------------------º-º-º-------------------

Severus tirou a capa e a túnica e se acomodou em sua cadeira de coro com ar pensativo. Preocupava-lhe a petição do jovem Potter de um quarto exclusivo. Havia tentado fazer mudar de opinião fazendo-lhe se sentir culpado por pedir algo que se situava dentro de um tratamento diferenciado, sabendo de seu máximo orgulho sobre essas coisas. Mas, como sempre, o estúpido Lupin havia tido que se meter no meio e lhe dar seu incondicional apoio. Será que o lobisomem não via que dessa maneira Potter só se separaria ainda mais de seus companheiros? Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu entre as sobrancelhas do professor enquanto fazia levitar um copo e uma garrafa de Wisky de fogo, com sua varinha, até a mesa. Não é que fosse um especialista em psicologia, mas a alegria com que o garoto havia declarado que queria ficar só não podia ser normal. Harry estava, sem sombra de duvida, só. E estava há muito tempo para que fosse saudável. Um garoto de dezesseis anos devia estar com gente de sua idade, e o garoto estava se rodando cada vez mais de adultos e se afastando de gente como ele. "Mesmo os demais não sendo como ele, isso é certo". Pensou Severus, esboçando um sorriso e servindo-se de um Wisky.

Severus deu um gole de sua bebida e se estirou, relaxando-se depois de um longo dia de preocupações. "Quase todas relacionadas com certo cabeça oca" se disse com valor. Parecia impossível que uma só pessoa pudesse atrair tantos problemas, ainda podia notar o coração dando saltos histéricos no peito quando lembrava da imagem de seu jovem aluno com a venenosa víbora enroscada em seu braço. E também podia sentir uma coisa fria e raivosa agarrando-se ao estômago quando lhe vinha a mente o efusivo abraço que o garoto havia dado no homem-lobo, quando soube que seria seu novo professor. Não conseguia entender por o incomodava tanto, o qual não era estranho, fazia tempo que havia deixado de entender a si mesmo. Ou melhor, de tentar. Havia sido obrigado a mudar sua própria personalidade para adequar-se ao papel de espião, havia sido obrigado a fazer coisas horríveis... e simplesmente preferia não saber se esse tipo de coisas haviam sidos feitas por sua máscara ou por si mesmo.

- Depois essa Granger... – pensou em voz alta e com certo desprezo, dando outro trago no copo. Essa garota cada dia lhe caía pior. Durante um mês havia abandonado o que havia sido seu amigo inseparável, a sua sorte, e agora voltava a ficar de seu lado. Sem dúvida Potter era muito benevolente com aqueles que lhe traíam. Ele, por sua parte, não pensava em enterrar esse assunto tão facilmente. Essa sabe-tudo precisava de uma lição de lealdade. "E pelo visto Lupin pensa o mesmo". Ponderou, pondo um dedo nos lábios, sem soltar o copo. Não havia passado despercebida a fria mirada que o homem-lobo havia dedicado a garota quando ela falou para apoiar Harry. Era curioso, porque o homem costumava ser amável com todo mundo. Sem querer, seus pensamentos voltaram de novo ao abraço, que para seu desgosto havia tido que presenciar. Como seria receber um cálido abraço por parte do garoto? Como seria tê-lo entre seus braços e sentir seu corpo contra o seu...? "Por Merlin Severus!" O Homem sacudiu a cabeça, muito desconcertado por esses pensamentos. Olhou de lado o copo de wisky que ainda tinha na mão e o deixou imediatamente sobre a mesa. Na verdade nunca havia tolerado muito bem o álcool...

-------------------º-º-º---------------------

Como havia prometido Dumbledore, quando Harry subiu até a torre, encontrou uma habitação muito parecida a dos dormitórios de Griffindor. Havia algumas diferenças básicas, como a mesa situada em baixo de uma das janelas e que tinha uma aparência muito antiga, e a decoração geral do quarto. Algumas tapeçarias cobriam as paredes, como o estilo da Sala Comunal, e havia um espelho de corpo inteiro em um canto que lhe dizia de vez em quando que enfiasse a camisa dentro das calças e arrumasse a gravata. Descobriu uma porta quase escondida por uma tapeçaria e, ao atravessá-la, sorriu com prazer ao ver que dava num pequeno banheiro pessoal. Seu baú estava aos pés da cama, como sempre e sob outra das janelas viu a gaiola de Edwiges, agora vazia. Os elfos tinham feito um trabalho excelente, se antes aquele era um quarto de despejo. Lembrou-se que devia agradecer a Dumbledore.

-_Gosta, Zigy?_ – perguntou Harry dando voltas pela habitação com ar entusiasmado, vendo tudo.

-_Não essstá nada mal._ – aprovou a serpente desenroscando de seu braço e deixando-se cair ao chão com um ruído abafado. Como ele, o réptil parecia querer explorar tudo de uma só vez. E nesse preciso momento um esvoaçar e um grasnido ululante na janela chamaram a atenção de Harry.

- Edwiges! – exclamou contente ao ver sua coruja, que já fazia uma semana que havia desaparecido. Havia temido o pior, mas havia tentado se tranqüilizar, pensando que a coruja já havia se ausentado outras vezes por períodos de tempos semelhantes.

-_Corujasssss!_ – siseou Zigy erguendo-se sobre si mesma em pose defensiva. Edwiges ululou furiosa e bateu asas em sinal de desafio. Harry compreendeu nesse momento seu erro, ao não ter levado em consideração a natureza contrária de ambos os animais.

- Já chega! As duas! – em dois passos se colocou entre a janela onde estava Edwiges e a assustada víbora. - Não quero brigas entre vocês. Você. – disse sinalizando à coruja, que olhava o réptil com olhos predadores. – Nada de caçar serpentes. Tem outras coisas para comer Edwiges. _E você_. – dessa vez, Harry sinalizou a Zigy que, por sua parte, observava com desconfiança ao que considerava um perigoso assassino. –_Nada de se dedicar a atacar e/ou morder corujas_.

-_Mas e ssse me atacar_? – siseou a serpente.

- Edwiges não ira te atacar, não é? - afirmou Harry olhando com olhos inquisidores a sua coruja. Esta ululou em sinal de conformidade, depois de tudo, era não era alguém para censurar seu amo sobre que outra mascote decidia ter. Mas ainda assim, Harry percebeu que a coruja parecia ofendida, porque de imediato deu as costas com o ar enfurecido. – Não se irrite Edwiges. Não é que já não te quero, mas Zigy não tinha para onde ir. - explicou o garoto acariciando amistosamente as plumas da ave, que se eriçaram ante esse prazeroso contato. Harry deu algumas guloseimas a sua coruja para lhe demonstrar que ainda a tinha em alta estima e para que não ficasse com ciúmes da serpente, que nesse momento se arrastava no chão conforme o pacto de não agressão estabelecido.

-----------------------º-º-º--------------------------

Remus observou com satisfação seus alunos. Essa era a primeira aula de DCAT que daria e havia temido que, devido a sua condição, ninguém viesse. Mas longe de sua previsão, todos os estudantes haviam assistido e mais, lhe estavam observando com admiração e um toque de impaciência para começar, o que lhe fez sorrir. Harry e Hermione estavam na primeira fila, separados dos demais alunos, que haviam se espremido no final da sala, quando viram o garoto chegar. Isso havia irritado Remus, mas disse a si mesmo que uma das principais diretrizes para ser professor era a imparcialidade e conteve as ganas de repreender a sua classe por sua atitude. No entanto, não pode evitar que seu olhar se tornasse gelado ao olhar para Hermione, que ao se sentir observada desse modo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, compreendendo que sua falta não ia ser facilmente perdoada pelos que rodeavam e apreciavam Harry.

- Bem, é um prazer estar aqui de novo com vocês. - disse dirigindo um amável sorriso a sua classe. – Suponho que já sabem o que sou, então se assistirem às minhas aulas, lhes levarei a minha cova e lhes comerei pouco a pouco. – brincou, ouvindo um monte de risadinhas por toda a classe e um ou outro comentário divertido. – Está bem, não preciso me apresentar, assim podemos começar já. - concluiu dando uma palmada. – O feitiço que vou lhes ensinar hoje é de defesa, o que quer dizer que não servirá de nada se quiserem atacar alguém com ele. Chama-se _Clipeus Sphaera_ e é um feitiço escudo que repele maldições de certa importância, mas não as imperdoáveis. Temo que para essas, vão depender mais de agilidade e dos reflexos. – uma série de murmúrios rompeu o silencio da sala ao ouvir mencionar as maldições Imperdoáveis, que dada a proximidade da ultima guerra vivida, estavam bem presentes na mente dos estudantes.

- Silencio, por favor. Este é o movimento de varinha que devem fazer para conjurá-lo. Prestem atenção. – uma vez seguro de que todos seus alunos estavam prestando atenção em seus movimentos, executou um elegante movimento com o pulso enquanto pronunciava o feitiço. De imediato, uma luminosa lâmina de aspecto neblinoso lhe rodeou, formando uma perfeita esfera, quebrada unicamente nos pontos onde tocava o chão. – Como podem ver, esse escudo é particularmente útil quando se está rodeado de inimigos, posto que protege todos os pontos do corpo e não só a parte frontal como o feitiço_Protego_. – explicou enquanto rompia o feitiço. – Bem, façam pares. Pratiquem lançando uns nos outros, a maldição_Rictunsempra_. – quando terminou, houve um tumulto de vozes e movimento de alunos que buscavam um companheiro para praticar inundou o silencio da sala. – Harry você comigo. – disse Remus quando viu que certo ruivo arrastava Hermione para que fosse sua companheira. Obviamente, depois dos rumores, nenhum aluno iria querer se arriscar a lançar uma maldição ao que supunham ser o novo Lorde das Trevas. Nem que fosse uma tão simples como a _Rictunsempra_, mesmo se tratando de um exercício em sala de aula. Percebeu que o garoto não parecia de maneira nenhuma afetado pela hostilidade de seus companheiros, na verdade parecia resignado, como se já estivesse acostumado. Algo que devia ser certo, tendo em conta que levava já um mês nessa situação.

- Remus... – murmurou Harry olhando a sua volta comprovando que ninguém lhe ouvia. – Não deveria se mostrar muito amistoso comigo. – o lobisomem lhe dirigiu um olhar entre surpreendido e confuso, que o garoto captou. – Já sabe, pelos rumores. Agora que encontrou trabalho, me faria muito mal se Dumbledore tivesse que te despedir por minha culpa. Você é um lobisomem, e se supõe que é uma criatura obscura, pensarão que está se aliando com o novo Lorde das Trevas. – explicou Harry com um toque de ironia que não escapou ao homem. Remus não pode deixar de se surpreender pelas palavras do garoto. "Desde quando mudou tanto?", se perguntou Remus, consciente de que Harry tinha razão. No entanto, pouco se importava o que pensava o resto do mundo.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. – disse, não dando importância. – Mostre-me o que pode fazer, te aviso que não vou ter piedade. – brincou com um sorriso presunçoso. Harry sorriu divertido e se pôs em posição, esperando o ataque. Remus o observou com atenção e uma idéia maliciosa cruzou sua mente. O objetivo de sua aula, a parte de aprender a se defender contra as maldições, era a de aprender que o inimigo nunca avisa antes de atacar. E considerou uma boa idéia relembrar a Harry. – _Expelliarmus_! – exclamou. Sorriu ante a expressão confusa de seu aluno ao ver saltar sua varinha pelos ares. – _Rictunsempra_! – atacou de novo, convencido de que Harry estava muito desorientado pelo feitiço surpresa para reagir e se afastar a tempo. Por isso não pode acreditar quando um perfeito escudo protetor rodeou Harry, dissolvendo a luz vermelha que acabara de enviar. Mas isso não era a única coisa estranha. A luz que rodeava Harry não era de um tom brilhante azulado, como se supunha que devia ser o feitiço que acabara de ensinar. A que desprendia era de um suave resplendor dourado. – Isso... isso é... – gaguejou Remus ainda mais estupefato e sem perceber que toda a sala estava prestando atenção neles dois. – Isso é magia superior! – exclamou finalmente franzindo o cenho completamente desconcertado.

---------------------º-º-º----------------------

Harry desejou se bater nesse momento contra a parede mais próxima por não ter controlado sua magia. Fazia um tempo que sabia que podia fazer coisas que não eram muito comuns aos garotos de sua idade. De fato, sequer eram comuns na maioria dos magos. Quando derrotou Voldemort, muitas coisas haviam mudado nele, mas até o momento havia estado muito farto de interrogatórios e, sobretudo, que lhe olhassem como se fosse um bicho saído quem sabe de onde, por culpa de sua aparência, para lhes dar mais motivos para que lhe temessem. Sequer Dumbledore sabia dessas "capacidades" mágicas que havia adquirido. "Bem... não sabia, até agora", Harry pensou com exasperação. Olhou pelo canto do olho o resto de sala, um monte de sapos não poderia ter olhos maiores. Mas o que de verdade doía era a atitude de Remus, que lhe olhava como se fosse um monstro de feira especialmente interessante. "Porque me olha assim?", pensou com irritação. "É sua culpa! Se não houvesse decidido improvisar, agora meio mundo não saberia que posso fazer magia sem varinha".

Harry fechou os olhos com cansada resignação. Havia se dado conta da frieza que o lobisomem estava tratando Hermione, e havia pensado que estava irritado com ela por sua "traição". Algo que, sinceramente lhe lisonjeava, mas considerava que não era assunto do homem. E, no entanto, agora era ele quem lhe estava observando com a mesma cara de idiota que seus companheiros de classe. Uma profunda irritação se apoderou dele. Abriu os olhos e lançou uma mirada de indignação a seu professor. Desfez o escudo com um gesto de sua mão, considerando que já tanto fazia se viam ou não, e com passos firmes se dirigiu à porta da sala de aula, saindo por ela sem olhar para trás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Tety Potter-Malfoy: Olá Tety, muito obrigada, estou atualizando várias hoje, espero que goste.

Nanda Lilo: Estou muito feliz de que goste tanto dessa tradução, espero que goste desse capitulo.

Lô: Ah! Mas ele ainda vai passar por muitas pode esperar.

Scheila Potter Malfoy: Que bom que esta gostando, desculpe a demora.

Alícia Spinet: Aqui, esta um novinho. XD

Estrela Polar: Desculpe ter demorado tanto, culpa minha, me esforçarei para que o próximo saia mais rápido.

Ju K.Lender: Obrigada Ju, estou sempre tentando melhorar minhas traduções, e desculpe a demora.

Srta Potter Malfoy: Não se preocupe, fico feliz com um continue, não demore, assim pelo menos sei que alguém continua lendo, então obrigada pelo comentário, ah! E desculpe a demora.

Sora Black: Desculpe a demora, mas aqui esta outro capitulo.

kamila youko: Olá kamila, desculpe mesmo a demora, mas as férias não foram bem férias, pelo menos para mim. Acho que agora estou tendo mais tempo que nelas.

Patty Potter: Olá novamente, que bom que continua acompanhando.

Roberta: Olá Roberta, aqui vai mais um, espero que goste.

Ju K.Lender: Bem, ainda falta um pouco, ou muito, afinal Harry ainda acha que ele o odeia, bobo não?

Srta Potter Malfoy: Demorei muito, mas aqui esta um novo, espero que goste.

Roberta: Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, bem não posso dizer se suas suposições estão certas ou estragaria a surpresa XD, mas posso dizer que a relação do Severus e do Harry não vai ser paternal, hehehe, ainda não sei o que a autora esta planejando para o Remus, bem espero que goste de mais esse capitulo.

Ma-chan2: Demorou um pouco mais saiu, ah! Claro que vai ter love entre eles, mas vai demorar um pouco, afinal o Harry ainda pensa que o Sev o odeia, bem o Sev também não faz muito para mudar essa visão, não?


	7. Capitulo 7 – Descobrindo

**Título: **Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane

**Tradutora**: Polarres

**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece tê-lo agradado. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

NT: Agradeço aminha maravilhosa Beta Bella Potter Malfoy por betar esse capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7 – Descobrindo.**

Sabia que o rumo de suas emoções havia variado para o de um menino caprichoso e tonto. Mas não pôde evitar. Realmente o havia desconcertado esse repentino feitiço, que o havia obrigado a mostrar algo que não queria que os demais soubessem, por nada no mundo, porque o fazia se sentir mais afastado e estranho do que já se sentia. Como, demônios, tinha tido a idéia de lhe pegar desprevenido? Será que Remus pretendia demonstrar algo? "Seja como for." pensou Harry, ainda furioso, subindo as escadas que conduziam a seu novo quarto. "Não se portou bem. Não devia ter feito isso". Sentia-se estranhamente traído... pela... milionésima vez? O que fosse, o caso era que se sentia como se Remus o houvesse obrigado a mostrar-se, e isso o irritava muito.

Harry atirou sua mochila de qualquer jeito no chão e se jogou na cama com tédio. Supunha-se que os professores deviam tratar a todos os alunos por igual, mas pelo visto todos se empenhavam em lhe tratar como se fosse... não sabia nem o quê. Snape lhe aborrecia continuamente, muito mais que a qualquer outro Gryffindor. E agora Remus... havia querido que os demais vissem que era superior a ele? Ou tão só havia querido ser mais duro com ele por que lhe achava capaz? Ou não havia sido mais que uma brincadeira?

- _Amo, está tudo bem_? - sibilou Zigy, se arrastando desde um canto da habitação, até a cama de Harry. Lentamente subiu sobre a colcha e se aconchegou ao seu lado, como se tratasse de um cachorro bem treinado. "Ao menos há alguém a quem lhe caio bem." pensou Harry, com amargura, passando seus dedos pelas cálidas escamas de sua serpente. "Porque ao menos há alguém que não me anda enchendo todo o tempo". Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por esses pensamentos. Depois de tudo havia gente que não lhe queria nenhum mal. Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus... e mesmo que lhe custasse admitir, Snape. Mas todos lhe haviam falhado de uma maneira ou outra. Sempre. - _Amo_? - repetiu a serpente, levantando a cabeça e observando-o com uma expressão que Harry intuiu como preocupada.

- _Estou bem Zigy_. - contestou e deu um suspiro fundo. - _Só estou irritado. E não me chame de amo. Chame-me de Harry_. - a pediu suavemente. Incomodava-lhe que o réptil lhe outorgasse essa "honra". Depois de tudo, para ele nem Hedwig nem Zigy eram mascotes, eram suas amigas. "Dos poucos que tenho" pensou amargamente. Em momentos como esse, em que seu ânimo caía perigosamente, desejava não existir. Desaparecer. Que nada nem ninguém pudesse lhe fazer mal novamente, nem o machucar. Porque estava farto de padecer... Sim, quem dera pudesse desaparecer.

- _Am... Harry?_ - sibilou a serpente com um tom nervoso. Harry não contestou. A viu se arrastar de um lado para outro na cama, levantando a cabeça e farejando o ar, como se tivesse tentando detectar algo. Tal era seu grau de excitação que também o deixou nervoso.

- _O que aconteceu Zigy?_ - disse ao final, observando atentamente o curioso comportamento do animal. Ergueu-se na cama apoiando os cotovelos, sem tirar os olhos da víbora, que estava com uma expressão desconcertada. Mas deixou os olhos sobre a serpente durante uns segundos, posto que algo não ia bem. E soube o que era, quando olhou para baixo até onde estavam suas pernas... ou onde deveriam estar. Harry se pôs de pé em um salto, com os olhos arregalados, começando uma estranha dança dando voltas sobre si mesmo e tentando... se ver. Coisa que não conseguiu.

- Onde, afinal, está meu corpo?! – exclamou, ficando quieto de repente, ofegando pelo esforço e pelo susto. - Fica tranqüilo Harry... Pensa... - disse a si mesmo em voz alta, tentando se acalmar. Sentou-se, ou melhor, se deixou cair, no meio do chão de seu quarto e tateou até encontrar seus próprios joelhos, onde pôs suas mãos. O que havia acontecido? Há pouco tempo podia se ver, e logo... havia ficado invisível! Porque ainda podia sentir seu próprio corpo, e tinha suas mãos sobre seus joelhos, apertava vez ou outra para sentir a pressão sobre eles. Então que não havia desaparecido. "Invisível..." pensou ainda abalado com a idéia. Viu a Zigy se arrastar descendo da cama e se aproximando dele, se guiando por seu olfato, ainda perplexa.

- _Harry_? - repetiu a serpente com um tom desconcertado.

- _Estou aqui Zigy... mesmo que não possa me ver_. - a tranqüilizou. Fazendo tentativas, Harry levantou suas mãos à frente, no que supunha ser a direção de seus olhos, mas não viu nada além da parede a sua frente. Era uma estranha sensação. Muito mais que ir com a capa de invisibilidade, porque de baixo desta, continuava a ver seu corpo. - Invisível... _Zigy, parece que acabei de descobrir um novo poder_. - disse Harry na direção de sua serpente e com a emoção sendo visível em sua voz. Agora estava mais tranqüilo, podia pensar com maior claridade.

Era óbvio que isso não era nada além de uma manifestação a mais de suas novas qualidades. Entre as quais já contava com a magia espontânea sem varinha (apesar de que só aparecia quando a necessitava, também conseguia controlar feitiços simples), a capacidade de controlar elementos como o fogo e a água (mesmo que havia provado poucas vezes com esse. O fogo era muito perigoso para poder experimentar dentro do castelo) e o que Harry considerava o poder mais curioso e fascinante de todos, o poder de controlar o tempo. Esse último, quase não havia experimentado, não queria que os demais percebessem que algo estranho estava acontecendo com o tempo, e que por acaso alguém pensasse nele.

E tendo em conta que ultimamente todas as desgraças eram atribuídas a ele, não era tão paranóico seu pensamento. De todas essas casualidades havia percebido que estavam bastante influenciadas por seu estado de ânimo. Então não havia se atrevido a estudá-lo muito, apesar de que às vezes, sem querer, haviam escapado pequenas centelhas de magia. Em especial a capacidade de controlar o elemento fogo e a de mudar o tempo. Um dia que estava especialmente furioso pelos últimos comentários que havia ouvido sobre si (logo depois de derrotar a Voldemort, então ainda se enfurecia do que pensavam os demais), desatou uma feroz tormenta com raios incluídos. Em outra ocasião, as chamas das tochas de um dos corredores, crepitaram a seu passo a ponto de deixar cair varias labaredas ao solo. Não, era perigoso, por isso mesmo havia preferido manter esses poderes encerrados, até que seu ânimo voltasse a estar mais estável.

Bem pensado, talvez houvesse chegado o momento de praticar um pouco... Mas antes que nada, devia voltar a ficar visível. Harry se perguntou se bastaria unicamente desejar, como havia parecido ter sido o inverso. Fechou os olhos e acalmou a respiração o máximo que pôde, se concentrado em um só pensamento, voltar a fazer aparecer seu corpo. Deixou passar um bom tempo antes de se atrever a abrir os olhos de novo, e um grande suspiro de alivio foi ouvido por todo o quarto, quando olhou para baixo e viu suas calças velhas por baixo de sua túnica.

Zigy se aproximou imediatamente quando reapareceu e se enroscou em seu braço como era seu costume, deixando sua cabeça triangular em seu ombro.

- _Pensei que a partir de agora teria um amo invisível_. – sibilou com alívio.

- _Não sei do que está se queixando. Podia me sentir, não_? – respondeu Harry, com um sorriso igualmente aliviado. Claro que não ficava nada feliz em imaginar como seria ficar assim pelo resto de seus dias.

- _Mas não é agradável subir em algo que não se pode ver_. – disse o animal. Harry voltou a sorrir, animado por sua descoberta. Repentinamente, um pensamento cruzou sua cabeça.

- Acho que já sei o que aconteceu no dia em que desmaiei... – murmurou para si, lembrando que Snape lhe havia dito que havia passado três vezes pelo corredor em que ele se encontrava inconsciente. E compreendeu também o porquê de ninguém ter alertado a qualquer professor de seu estado. O mais provável é que tivesse ficado invisível também. Mas por que precisamente nesse momento? Tentou lembrar o que tinha acontecido com precisão. Havia saído da aula de Snape, sem que ele houvesse acabado, depois veio a dor em sua cicatriz e o desmaio. Lembrou que havia se sentido invisível quando ninguém disse nada por ele ter saído da aula... "Poderia ser isso?" pensou. Era uma possibilidade, no entanto não descartava que a misteriosa dor em sua cicatriz tivesse algo a ver com isso.

Remus tentou acalmar sua classe antes que a histeria coletiva se apoderasse dela, compreendendo seu erro muito tarde. Não deveria ter tentado provar Harry diante de todos os seus alunos. Em que, demônios, estava pensando? Harry havia derrotado Voldemort! Claro que poderia rebater um feitiço tão simples como o _Rictunsempra_, fosse qual fosse a situação. "Mas o fez sem varinha..." recordou de imediato ainda sem poder acreditar no que havia visto. Dumbledore sabia disso? O homem os havia explicado algo sobre a estranha explosão de magia, que Harry havia emanado durante a batalha. A mesma que lhe havia assegurado a vitória. Provavelmente o ancião sabia sim... mas deveria ter-lhe avisado! "Embora certamente Albus não esperava que em minha primeira aula, me ocorresse uma estupidez dessa" se reprovou o licantropo, irritado consigo mesmo e esquecendo por um momento de seus assustados alunos. Mas sua estupidez de "provar" seu aluno diante de todos havia sido o pior. Não, o pior havia sido exclamar sem cuidado algum que o escudo que Harry havia perpetrado a sua volta era magia superior. Aí sim havia sido quando desatou o verdadeiro caos. E o olhar de Harry... isso sim que o havia feito mal de verdade. Havia lhe dirigido um olhar furioso, indignado, como se houvesse traído seu segredo. Como se tivesse lhe falhado. "E certamente foi assim" disse Remus para si, com pesar.

- Calem-se de uma vez! – gritou enfurecido ao grupo de estudantes que não deixavam de gritar e falar em voz alta como se tivessem visto Voldemort aparecer em sua frente. Imediatamente, todos os alunos calaram, impressionados. Lupin sempre havia sido um professor amável e paciente, e esse grito não se encaixava com a imagem que tinham dele. – A aula está terminada por hoje! – falou de novo o licantropo, incapaz de enfrentar nesse momento um grupo de adolescentes histéricos. Não serviria de nada pedir-lhes que guardassem segredo sobre o que haviam visto e ouvido. Isso só lhes incitaria a contar mais rapidamente.

Deu meia volta e apoiou as mãos em sua mesa, tentando se refazer do choque, enquanto Gryffindor's e Ravenclaw's saíam pela porta. "Realmente fez magia superior!" se repetiu. Conhecia o feitiço utilizado por Harry. Chamava-se _Áurea Parmae_ e muito poucos magos sabiam conjurá-lo, entre eles Dumbledore. Era um tipo de feitiço protetor, como o que ele havia ensinado esse dia, só que muito mais avançado. Não só era mais resistente e debilitava os efeitos de duas das Maldições Imperdoáveis, senão que era um tipo de escudo grupal. Podia conter mais de uma pessoa dentro do escudo sempre que a pessoa que o conjurasse quisesse. Claro que isso era ainda mais difícil de conseguir. Mas Harry parecia tê-lo feito sem esforço aparente... "Magia acidental?" perguntou-se, tentando encontrar uma explicação. Às vezes os magos mostravam sua capacidade mágica desde meninos, realizando atividades mágicas que não conseguiam até alcançar certo grau de controle. Mas isso havia sido diferente, olhasse por onde olhasse. Por mais que houvesse sido acidental teria sido impossível que o garoto utilizasse tal quantidade de energia, sem contar que foi um escudo perfeito. Não conseguia decifrar esse mistério.

- Muito bem feito, professor. – a voz fria às suas costas o fez virar rapidamente. Hermione continuava no mesmo lugar em que havia presenciado tudo e o observava com indignação mal contida.

- Não acho que seja a mais indicada para falar, senhorita Granger. – disse Remus, irritado pela oculta censura que podia perceber nos olhos de sua aluna.

- Pode ser que não, mas ao menos eu não coloquei Harry em evidência diante de trinta alunos que acreditam que ele é o novo Lorde das Trevas. – ela espetou. Obviamente estava fazendo-o pagar pela frieza com que a havia tratado esses dias, repreendendo-a por algo que não tinha direito, depois de tudo. – Mas se lhe sou sincera, me irrita mais a forma como ficou olhando-o. – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha sem compreender, ganhando um bufo exasperado da garota. – Vamos! Parecia que Harry era uma dessas criaturas mágicas estranhas que têm fechadas dentro de frascos em seu escritório! – ante isso, o sentimento de culpa deslizou em sua consciência. Isso era verdade? Havia olhado assim o garoto? Como se fosse um fascinante bicho raro? Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos com mechas brancas, deixando-se vencer pela frustração.

- Sinto muito... – murmurou decaído. Não era assim que havia imaginado sua primeira aula. A dura mirada de Hermione se desfez para contemplar a seu abatido professor com compreensão.

- Não é a mim que deve dizer isso. – disse, recolhendo sua mochila de um dos cantos da sala, onde todas haviam estado amontoadas. Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas antes de sair pareceu vacilar um segundo antes de se virar de novo. – Custa se acostumar, não é? – dito isso, saiu finalmente da sala, deixando a um frustrado Lupin só.

Harry não desceu para jantar. Não estava com vontade de ver os rostos temerosos de sempre, dessa vez mais acentuados por culpa do que havia acontecido em DCAT. Não saberia dizer se teve a imensa sorte ou desgraça de que fosse Dobby quem respondeu a seu chamado por um elfo doméstico. Havia querido jantar em sua habitação, mas o elfo havia ficado muitíssimo emocionado ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo e havia passado mais de vinte minutos fazendo reverências, chorando e murmurando incoerências até que Harry pôde, por fim, pedir seu jantar. Cinco minutos depois, Dobby reapareceu com uma bandeja repleta de pratos com os mais deliciosos manjares, tentando se equilibrar para evitar fazer estragos. Harry quase babou quando viu aquela quantidade de comida. Ultimamente, estava pior que Ron em seus melhores tempos. Nunca havia sido de comer muito, mas desde que havia derrotado Voldemort sentia uma fome voraz. Havia se perguntado se não era devido à quantidade de energia que costumava desprender com seus arrebatos de magia acidental, que eram muito mais importantes que aqueles que aconteciam quando era um menino.

- _Pegue Zigy. Não esqueci de você_. – disse, lhe passando dois pratos com a comida favorita da serpente, que de imediato se jogou sobre eles com sibilo de satisfação. – E de você tampouco, Hedwig. – acrescentou com um sorriso divertido, ao ver que sua coruja inflava as plumas em um ataque de ciúmes. Ofereceu um pedaço de carne mal passada e Hedwig não se fez de rogada. Voou até pousar em seu ombro e pegou com delicadeza o manjar que lhe oferecia seu dono, ululando em agradecimento. Harry jantou com tranqüilidade, sem se preocupar sobre o que os demais pensariam ao não lhe ver aparecer pelo Grande Salão. Continuou dando pedacinhos de sua comida a sua coruja. Quando estava cheio, retirou a bandeja com os pratos, deixando-os de lado, esticando-se preguiçosamente no chão, enquanto Hedwig voava a sua jaula para passar comodamente à noite.

Estava completamente relaxado e tranqüilo, seu humor havia melhorado desde a fatídica aula de DCAT. Não havia descido à tarde da torre, tampouco havia tido a oportunidade de se encontrar com alguém que lhe irritasse, havia também lançado um feitiço silenciador e outro de impertubabilidadeem sua porta. Então se alguém lhe tivesse chamado ou quisesse entrar, não teria conseguido e ele também não teria se inteirado, desfrutando de sua solidão e um de seus raros momentos de intimidade, já que onde quer que fosse se sentia observado e vigiado. Levantou morosamente, ficando sentado no chão.

Esse seria um bom momento para praticar essas qualidades que havia adquirido recentemente e que havia deixado abandonadas por causa de seu humor mutante.

- Hora de trabalhar. – disse em voz alta. No entanto não havia escurecido ainda, então só mexeria com o tempo quando fosse noite fechada, assim ninguém perceberia as nuvens se acumulando estranhamente no céu. Decidiu então começar pelo controle dos elementos: água e fogo. – Primeiro, água. – disse. Preferia começar pelo mais seguro. Assim, ao menos se as coisas escapassem do seu controle, teria uma mancha no teto fácil de tirar com um esfregão.

Harry colocou a jarra de água, que Dobby lhe havia trazido na bandeja, (junto com outra com suco de abóbora), diante dele e respirou profundamente. As poucas vezes que havia utilizado esse poder havia sido algo quase acidental. No entanto, de alguma maneira, sabia o que devia fazer. Primeiro, relaxar o mais possível. Segundo, concentrar-se.

Harry fixou seus estranhos olhos no líquido transparente e tentou imaginar as pequenas e invisíveis correntes que a sulcavam. Imaginou que se submergia no frio liquido e que se fundia com uma dança de redemoinhos que só existiam em sua mente, mas que se fez agradavelmente prazerosa. Era como liberar seu espírito a uma corrente imperturbável, mas ao mesmo tempo cheia de vida. Harry saiu de seu transe para comprovar entre surpreendido e satisfeito que os redemoinhos que havia visto em sua imaginação ondeavam sobre a superfície da água da jarra. Procurando manter a sensação de ser um com o líquido transparente, formou outras imagens em sua mente, pequenos riozinhos sulcando a água, um pequeno mar bravo dentro do recipiente, com suas pequenas, mas orgulhosas, ondas. Uma vez comprovado que era capaz de reproduzir pequenos efeitos marinhos na água da jarra, decidiu passar a algo mais complicado. Concentrou-se ainda mais e quase pôde sentir cócegas da magia recorrendo seu corpo. E pouco a pouco no começo, mas mais rapidamente depois, obrigou o liquido a se elevar em uma coluna transparente, como um pequeno tornado formado de água, cuja base se apoiava no fundo da jarra. O fez serpentear como uma cobra domesticada, e por fim, dando-se por satisfeito, retornou o líquido a seu recipiente, tão manso e ameno como no início.

O fogo era um assunto à parte. Temia brincar com ele, do mesmo modo que havia feito com seu elemento contrário, porque um simples erro poderia terminar em um descontrolado incêndio. Mas por outro lado, disse a si mesmo que devia confiar um pouco mais em suas capacidades e que se temesse o fogo, jamais conseguiria controlá-lo. Assim que simplesmente lançou-se a aventura, como havia feito a maior parte de sua vida.

Não teve que buscar muito para encontrar o que queria, uma vela e a lâmpada de azeite que iluminava seu quarto seriam muito úteis dessa vez. Aproximou a vela da lâmpada e a colocou diante de si, como havia feito com a jarra de água. Apesar de tudo, preferia um fogo pequeno, algo que pudesse se extinguir facilmente, por qualquer dúvida.

Dessa vez o desafio era maior. Imaginar que se fundia com a água era fácil, mas o fogo? Como pensar em uma união com ele, se só imaginava dolorosas queimaduras? Meditou durante um bom tempo sobre isso, até que um sorriso fugaz cruzou seu rosto. Tinha um bom mestre na matéria, como não havia pensado antes? Harry centrou seus olhos na tremeluzente chama e, dessa vez, imaginou que era uma linda fênix de suaves plumas douradas e vermelhas. Fawkes. Concentrou cada partícula de seu cérebro na sensação que devia experimentar um desses nobres animais cada vez que eram consumidos pelo fogo, só para depois renascer. E sentiu.

A aura desse elemento era muito diferente da água. Era como se estivesse vivo, mas mais... passional. Sim, essa era a palavra para defini-lo. De alguma forma, havia sentido que a água era de profundidades pacientes, enquanto que a chama era pura vivacidade, retorcendo-se, alargando-se e se expandido, tentando crescer o máximo possível. Tudo isso Harry pôde sentir em seu interior, como se ele mesmo formasse parte do elemento. Sentia-se brilhar. Mas precisamente por esse constante movimento e essa inquieta vivacidade, lhe era impossível controlá-lo. Só com esse pensamento, ao menos. De novo, como se soubesse desde sempre o que devia fazer nesse caso, utilizou as mãos. Sinalizou a pequena chama com o indicador e o médio, subitamente fez um rápido movimento ascendente com a mão. Como se houvesse sido uma ordem a muito esperada, a chama se avivou ferozmente e se elevou em uma retorcida e delgada coluna de chamas que, igual havia feito sua contrária antes, serpenteou derramando sua pestanejante luz por toda habitação. Harry deu por concluído o experimento, mais que satisfeito e decidindo não tentar sua sorte. Relaxou sua concentração e a coluna de fogo voltou a se converter em uma simples chama. A apagou com um sopro e se deixou cair para trás, se apoiando nas mãos, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Para um principiante, não havia estado mal.

Observou Zigy, enroscada nos pés da cama, próxima dele. Havia dormido e pelo visto não tinha contemplado nenhum de seus progressos. Bem, teria tempo depois de lhe mostrar, porque agora que tinha certo controle sobre esse poder, pensava em praticar mais vezes.

Harry se deixou cair completamente estirando-se sobre o fofo tapete que cobria o chão. Sentia-se exausto. Bocejou amplamente antes de se enrolar e esboçar um sorriso. Sim, teria tempo depois de mostrar e de praticar. E, se tudo corresse bem, até tentaria fazer algo que acabava de passar por sua mente. Tentaria criar fogo do nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

srta.Kinomoto: Ah, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda para que Harry comece a notar que a algo diferente no Sev, mas já esta perto.

Srta Potter Malfoy: Não faz mal, o importante é que deixou seu recado.

St. Luana: Muito obrigada seus comentários sempre me animam, o Harry ainda vai passar por muitas "coisas", você vai ver, e posso dizer realmente, coitado do Harry...

Monique: Ta aí um novinho.

Lili Lupin: Espero ter demorado menos dessa vez, e que não tenha sofrido tanto...

Vivi Malfoy: Não se preocupe, o slash esta a caminho, mas ainda tem que acontecer mais algumas coisas para que o Harry comece a notar o Sev.

Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Bjs.


	8. Chapter 8: O castelo e o belo? Adormecid

**Título: **Me chame Severus  
**Título original:** Llamame Severus  
**Autor:** Morrigan k Blane  
**Tradutora**: Polarres

**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, levemente AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry é um herdeiro, mas a idéia não parece agradá-lo. E tanto Dumbledore e Severus guardam seus próprios segredos. Porque Snape cuida tanto de Harry? E quem é a misteriosa serpente que apareceu?  
**Notas do Autor**: O de sempre: Os personagens são de JK (quase todos), não são meus.  
Esta história é slash (relação homem/homem), os que não gostam... o que estão fazendo lendo isso em primeiro lugar? Eu já avisei no Summary? o.O A todos que gostam, bem vindos e não sejam muito duros(as) comigo, esta é a primeira que publico. Desfrutem  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Morrigan k Blane, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT2: PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO PELA DEMORA, NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXÁ-LOS ESPERANDO TANTO. **

**Gente tive algumas dificuldades por isso demorei, mas vou tentar (MUITO) atualizar o mais breve possível. Uma vez por mês pelo menos. Não desisti dessas fics, fiquem tranqüilos. Agora sem mais delongas...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: O castelo e o belo? Adormecido.**

- Porque você está tão calado? Perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível. Seamus o olhou um pouco desconcertado.

- Não... não sei. Só achei que devia fazer isso. – respondeu também no mesmo tom... Neville, Ron, Dean e Seamus se olharam entre eles com a estranheza pintada no rosto, nenhum deles sabia exatamente porque estavam se comunicando entre sussurros.

- Isso é muito estranho... – sussurrou Hermione olhando a sua volta com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Tampouco é que eu fale tanto, para que quando me cale, achem isso estranho... – sussurrou Seamus com irritação. Hermione conteve um bufo de exasperação e rodou os olhos.

- Sei disso, mas se não havia percebido... todo o salão se calou ao mesmo tempo em que você. – disse em voz baixa e fazendo um gesto para as outras mesas. E efetivamente, o absoluto silêncio havia se instalado no Grande Salão pela primeira vez durante um jantar, somente quebrado algumas vezes por murmúrios de incompreensão. Incluso a mesa dos professores estava em absoluto silencio.

- Albus... – murmurou Snape olhando ao diretor com intensidade.

- Eu sei. – interrompeu o homem. Seus penetrantes olhos azuis recorriam o Grande Salão, mas pareciam que buscavam mais além deste. – Incluso eles notaram. – murmurou mais para si mesmo que para seu professor de poções. – Uma magia muito poderosa esta se libertando dentro do castelo...

Severus permaneceu em completo silencio depois do breve murmúrio ao que se havia atrevido. "Algo" estava impregnando o ar, e tal como o velho havia dito, incluso esses tolos que raramente faziam algo mais que pensar em suas aulas, o haviam percebido. Olhou a seu redor e quase pode notar. A magia flutuava no ar, suave, languidamente, deslizando-se lentamente pelas paredes de pedra fia e pelo solo, entrando por debaixo das portas. Parecia que nenhum lugar ficaria isento de perceber tal forma que quase nem se atreveu a respirar. Porque algo estava começando a acordar. Podia sentir. E estava certo de que cada um dos presentes também. Parecia como se cada parede de pedra que formava seus muros, houvesse começado um lento, mas seguro processo, mexendo-se preguiçosamente a imobilidade que durante cent4enas de anos havia repousado em suas superfícies, como uma espessa camada de pó. Uma energia vibrante inundou cada sala, cada corredor, cada lugar... cada aluno, professor e fantasma, cada quadro. E como se uma corrente, iniciada quem sabe em que canto, houvesse saltado de pedra em pedra, logo o castelo inteiro parecia estremecer com uma brisa cálida que o recorreu de ponta a ponta. Como se tratasse de um grande suspiro saído de suas geladas entranhas retornando a vida.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, se encontrou tão fatigado como se acabasse de deitar. Estava certo que não era muito tarde quando dormiu no chão de seu quarto, então não compreendia o porquê se sentia tão cansado. Sabia que, em sua inexperiência por controlar seus novos poderes, liberava muito mais magia da que necessitava cada vez que brincava com algum, mas isso passava tudo o que havia sentido até agora.

Colocou os óculos, que havia esquecido de tirar e estavam completamente torcidos em seu nariz. Quando tentou se levantar, uma pontada de dor atravessou seu corpo e conteve uma exclamação dolorosa. "Aí... Isso sim que é novo..." Pensou sentando-se no solo e esperando que seus músculos decidissem reagir por fim. Doía a cabeça e sentia o cérebro explodindo, sem contar o tremendo cansaço que lhe invadia e que lhe incitava a não levantar as pálpebras e cair de novo no sono. Ao menos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, havia conseguido dormir toda a noite de uma só vez, no entanto de pouco havia servido. Lentamente, Harry foi se colocando de pé e se estirou um pouco.

- Que horas são? – murmurou para si. Aproximou-se pesadamente do criado mudo e consultou o despertador. Ainda dava tempo para chegar a Transfiguração se ele se apressasse, mas já não tinha mais tempo de tomar café da manhã, isso também dava na mesma, já que sentia que seu estomago estava totalmente fechado.

- _Parecssssse cansssado_. – siseou Zigy, quem há um bom tempo o observava com seus olhos amarelos e que lhe seguia de um lado ao outro da habitação como uma mãe preocupada.

- _E estou..._ – murmurou Harry, colhendo seus livros e metendo-os em sua mochila de qualquer maneira. Deu um sonoro bocejo e quando terminou de arrumar suas coisas se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar o rosto, com a esperança de espantar o sono. Quase deu um pulo de susto quando viu seu reflexo no espelho. Estava com uma aparência horrível. Estava tão pálido que quase parecia um fantasma e umas pronunciadas olheiras se desenhavam em baixo de seus olhos, que se viam um pouco opacos por culpa do sono. Estava completamente despenteado. Esfregou bem o rosto com água fria e penteou seus agora longos e suaves cabelos tentando ficar um pouco mais decente. Dessa vez decidiu não os recolher, assim poderia ocultar-se atrás dele e com sorte não mataria a ninguém de enfarte ao lhe ver com esse aspecto quase vampírico.

- _Vou com vosssê_. – disse a serpente reptando rapidamente até ele e subindo por suas pernas até seu braço, antes que ele tivesse tempo de recusar a oferta. Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas pensou melhor. Talvez não estivesse tão mal que Zigy lhe acompanhasse.

- Está bem. Mas fique de baixo da túnica. – lhe advertiu. – Não estou com vontade que as pessoas me olhem mais do que já fazem, por levar uma serpente comigo. – explicou colocando os óculos e recolhendo sua mochila. Zigy obedeceu e deslizou suavemente no interior da túnica escolar de Harry enrolando-se delicadamente ao redor de seu tórax, como se fosse um escudo protetor. – Olha... você cresceu? – perguntou Harry enquanto desfazia os feitiços de sua porta e saia da torre rapidamente. Ou ao menos tão rápido que lhe permitia sua fadiga. Encontrar-se com a professora McGonagall irritada por seu atraso não era algo que lhe animava pela manhã.

- _É possssível_. – sussurrou o réptil. – _Ainda não me dessssenvolvi totalmente._ – explicou com umas suaves batidinhas na cintura do garoto com seu rabo.

_Zigy está me fazendo cócegas_. – sorriu Harry. – Se apressou pelo corredor com a mochila firmemente segura pelas alças (com a serpente enroscada em seu corpo, não podia levá-la ao ombro, pois corria o risco de amassar sua escamosa amiga), mas seu passo foi ficando mais lento e finalmente acabou por se deter. Havia... algo diferente no ar. Não podia dizer com exatidão o que era. Tentativamente, passou a palma da mão sobre a pedra da parede, deslizando-a suavemente pela pedra. Hogwarts sempre havia sido como seu lar. Muito mais do que havia sido alguma vez a casa dos Dursley, que apenas considerava como um lugar para viver, não seu verdadeiro lar. Mas a sensação de se sentir como em casa havia aumentado notoriamente.

- Harry! Harry! – a voz lhe tirou repentinamente do transe e abriu os olhos um pouco fora de lugar. Hermione se aproximava a ele correndo alegremente. – Harry onde se meteu ontem? Não sabe o que perdeu! – exclamou entusiasmada quando chegou a seu lado. – Você está horrível! Que te aconteceu? – disse cinco segundos depois com o rosto preocupado.

- Não dormi bem. – mentiu Harry esboçando um sorriso. – Que foi que eu perdi? – perguntou caminhando ao lado de sua amiga até a sala de Transfiguração.

Estávamos todos no Grande Salão e logo... foi... foi como se... nos calamos, todos de uma só vez e se notava algo no ar... – explicou ela entrecortadamente presa de excitação. Harry sorriu divertido ao ver a conturbação de sua amiga. – Não sei como explicar. – admitiu ela finalmente. – Mas foi incrível. Acho que era magia, mas não saberia te dizer...

- Ainda se pode notar. – murmurou Harry dando uma olhada a sua volta. E descobriu com surpresa algo mais. Nenhum dos alunos que passavam por seu lado lhe olhava, como acontecia normalmente, desde que havia derrotado a Voldemort e adquirido esse aspecto. Todos falavam entre si, emocionados, sobre o que havia acontecido ontem a noite durante o jantar e quase não pareciam conscientes da presença de Harry. Apenas poucas vezes alguns olhos se pousavam rapidamente sobre sua pessoa para serem retirados imediatamente com indiferença. Fosse o que fosse o que havia acontecido, Harry agradecia de todo o coração, porque graças a isso havia deixado de ser o centro das atenções de seus companheiros.

A aula de Transfiguração passou no meio de um constante murmúrio excitado por parte dos estudantes. Harry fez titânicos esforços por não cair dormindo e de vez em quando recebia uns cutucões de Hermione, que havia se sentado a seu lado, quando sua cabeça se inclinava perigosamente sobre sua mesa, onde um escaravelho esperava pacientemente para ser convertido em um cinzeiro. Por sorte nenhuma das tentativas de Hermione para manter a Harry no mundo dos conscientes tocou a Zigy, que de vez em quando se removia inquieta em baixo da túnica do garoto, sentindo-se ameaçada por um cutucão especialmente irritante. Isso provocava que Harry risse baixo, tentando não cair na gargalhada por culpa das cósquinhas quando a serpente provocava cada vez que se movia.

- _Zigy, fica quieta_. – repreendeu. De imediato o réptil deixou de se mover e Harry percebeu que Hermione lhe lançava uma mirada carregada de suspeitas.

- Não a trouxe com você, não é? – lhe sussurrou depois de um momento com olhos inquisidores.

- Não sei ao que se refere. – respondeu Harry esboçando um sorriso divertido, mas Hermione era tudo, menos tonta e soltou uma afogada exclamação.

- Harry! Não deveria! E se McGonagall ou alguém se dá conta? – lhe repreendeu de imediato.

- Ninguém se dará conta. Ao menos se ficar quietinha de uma vez. – respondeu Harry lançando uma furtiva mirada ao seu peito, onde descansava a cabeça do réptil. – Além disso foi ela quem quis vir. – explicou ainda em um sussurro tentando que a professora Mcgonagall, que estava muito preocupada examinando o trabalho de uma Huffelpuff, não lhe ouvisse.

Terminada a aula Harry achou que não seria capaz de caminhar um só passo. Estava extremamente esgotado. Insistiu que Hermione se adiantasse junto com o resto de seus companheiros, alegando que ia até seu quarto deixar Zigy. Sua amiga lhe lançou um olhar preocupado antes de se afastar.

Quando já não tinha mais ninguém, Zigy deslizou para fora de sua túnica.

- _Ssssinto muito_. – se desculpou a serpente um pouco aflita. Harry não respondeu, centrando suas. Harry não respondeu, centrando suas escassas energias em manter os olhos abertos. Demônios! Se seguia assim, na aula de Encantamentos, nem que Hermione lhe rompesse todas as costelas com cutucões conseguiria acordá-lo. – _Não essstá com boa aparência_. – siseou a serpente deslizando-se até o chão.

- _Não me diga..._ – murmurou Harry com ironia enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a sua próxima aula. Mas apenas deu uns passos, teve que se deter novamente, suas pernas pareciam gelatina e se recostou na parede tentando não cair no chão. A mesma sensação reconfortante de antes o invadiu com mais força ao tocar seu ombro e suas costas na parede de pedra. Deu um suspiro cansado, sentindo como se esse agradável calorzinho lhe induzisse às profundezas do sono.

- Potter! – "Merda" pensou Harry fazendo rodar seus olhos. – O que faz aqui parado! Teria que estar em sua aula de Encantamentos há 5 minutos. – Snape se aproximou com passos rápidos e se situou a frente de seu aluno. Harry viu uma ruga se formar entre as sobrancelhas do homem, quando este lhe viu cara a cara. Seu aspecto tinha que ser verdadeiramente horrível se até Snape se preocupava ao lhe ver. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou com uma inflexão inquieta em sua voz.

- Não dormi... muito bem. – repetiu a mentira desejando se livrar de Snape o quanto antes. Algo que, para sua desgraça não parecia ser possível. O professor deu um passo até ele, mas um furioso siseio lhe deteve bruscamente. Zigy se havia erguido em toda sua magnitude e estudava ao homem com irritação.

- O que faz aqui está serpente? – exclamou Snape dirigindo uma furiosa mirada a Harry, quem ignorou olimpicamente.

- _Zigy..._ – siseou debilmente. – _Se comporte bem._ – o réptil cravou seus amarelos olhos nos de Snape uma vez mais antes de cair ao solo e deslizar-se dignamente para o lado sem perder a os detalhes. O animal intuía que esse homem de aspecto sinistro não caia muito bem a seu amo, sem contar que o tom de sua voz, cada vez que se dirigia a seu amo não lhe gostava nada, e estava dispostas a cravar-lhe várias vezes suas presas, para dissuadi-lo a que se aproximasse muito do garoto. Sem envenenar-lhe claro, só uma conveniente advertência.

- Potter... – mas Harry já não ouviu o que continuava, porque finalmente se deixou vencer pelo sono. Estava muito cansado. Nem sequer podia se manter em pé. Sentiu que caia para o lado, mas uns braços lhe detiveram bem a tempo. Sentiu-se fortemente agarrado, rodeado protetoramente, e sua frente se chocou contra a frente de uma túnica. Não raciocinou a quem pertenciam esses braços, tão só decidiu que esse era um bom lugar para dormir, confortável e cálido. E emitindo um suave suspiro de satisfação se deixou levar pela escuridão.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

blackie harry; eliane; Giny Weasley Potter; LudMills; mfm2885; Mith-chan'; Sasami-kun; ; Tynne_black

Bjs.


End file.
